Alltagsprobleme der Cullen Family
by vogelstrauss
Summary: Hier ist der Bewies das die Cullens auch eine ganz "normale" Familie sind...oder etwa nicht? Original von BITEMESOON....
1. Chapter 1

**Schönheit ist vergänglich**

Edward und Jasper zusammen im Bad:  
Edward:" Jasper????"  
Jasper:*genervt* " Ja?"  
Edward:" Benutzen wir morgens Aronal und abends Elmex oder anders herum?"  
Jasper:*knurrt*" Eddy, das fragst du mich jeden Abend?" *kopfschüttel*  
Edward:" Und wie rum nun."  
Emmet platzt herein und singt: " Morgens die Zähne blecken und abends  
damit Menschen erschrecken!"  
Jasper und Edward gleichzeitig: " Emmett hör auf mit diesem Karnevals-  
Mist"  
Jasper verlässt das Bad....  
Edward:" Du Emmet???"  
Emmet:" Ja mein kleiner Puma" fängt an zu lachen und wirft sich dabei fast auf  
den Boden.  
Edward:*knurrt* " Wann benutzen wir welche Zahnpasta?"  
Emmet: " Wir benutzten Zahnpasta??? Ich dachte die Zähne bleiben so  
von normal...."  
Edward:" Ne Emmet, du musst die schon putzen....."  
Emmet:" Mist, MAMA....ICH BRAUCH NEN TERMIN BEIM ZAHNARZT"  
Esme von unten ruft: " Ja Schatz...frag deinen Vater, der ist doch Arzt für  
alles"  
Alice ruft:" Hilft sowieso nicht mehr"  
Emmet fängt an zu kreischen wie ein Mädchen und läuft im Kreis herum.  
Edward hört Alice in seinen Gedanken:" Verarscht...und Edward??.......  
Nimm einfach beide Zahnpastas!"

**Kleidungsfrage**

Rosalie sucht in ihrem Zimmer etwas zum Anziehen....  
Rose:*denkt*- Was ziehe ich bloß an..-  
Emmet platzt ins Zimmer.  
Emmett: " Hey aller Liebste Rosalie, dein Haar duftet wie der Morgentau  
in den Bergen und.."  
Rose:" Emmett hör auf mit dem Mist. Du weißt ich hasse so was"  
Emmett:" Ach Mensch. Ich dachte was bei Edward und Bella klappt, könnte  
bei uns auch klappen...scheinbar ja nicht"  
Rose:" Ach Schatz, wenn ich so was haben wollte, hätte ich doch Edward  
geheiratet und nicht dich mein kleiner Grizzly"  
Emmett:" Ok Schatz....was machst du denn da?? Ich dachte wir wollten in  
5 Minuten bei Carlisle sein?"  
Rose:*wird hysterisch und schaut auf die Uhr* " In 5 Minuten???? Wenn  
du mich hier nicht zugelaberst hättest, wäre ich schon fertig."  
Rosalie reißt ihren Kleiderschrank auf und schmeißt ihre Klamotten durchs  
Zimmer. Emmett kann gerade noch den Kopf einziehen.  
Emmett:" Ach Schatz??"  
Rose:" Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr für deine Labberei..zieh zu, dass du hier  
raus kommst." Sie wirft ihm nen Kleiderbügel hinterher, als er das Zimmer  
verlässt.  
Draußen vor der Tür, fängt Emmett an zu lachen. In dem Moment kommt  
Alice vorbei und schaut ihren Bruder verdutzt an.  
Alice:" Und Emmett hast du es ihr gesagt?Hast du ihr gesagt, dass ich  
gesehen habe, dass sie das blaue Kleid tragen wird?"  
Emmett:" Nein ich habe es nicht geschafft. Sie wollte mir einfach nicht  
zuhören!" Und beide fangen an zu lachen^^

**Das Geschenk**

Bella schlief noch, als Edward sich auf dem Bett streckte. Er hörte in Gedanken Jasper nach ihm rufen. Edward ging vor die Tür wo Jasper schon auf ihn wartete.  
Jasper: "Hey Edward. Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich, weil du mir letztens geholfen hast mit Alice. Du weißt schon, als ich nicht wusste, was ich ihr zum Jahrestag schenken sollte. Also noch mal danke." *lächelt und nickt*  
Edward: "Ok, wo ist also mein Geschenk??" *ungeduldig umher schau*  
Jazz: "In der Garage. Komm mit Bruderherz."  
Beide gingen zur Garage. Als erstes merkte Edward, dass sein Volvo nicht mehr auf seinem Platz stand.  
Edward: "Jazz, wo ist mein Auto??" *böse guck*  
Jazz: "Carlisle meinte, du brauchst nur ein Transportmittel. Also haben wir deinen Volvo verkauft. An die Blacks aus La Push. Du weißt wen ich meine oder?"  
Edward: "Ja.......... Ihr seit doch alle verrückt. Also wo ist nun mein Geschenk?"  
Jazz: "Hier drüben" Er zeigte auf ein Tuch, was etwas verdeckte. Edward stutzte, weil das Tuch ziemlich klein war.  
Jazz: "Tadaaaa:" Er zog das Tuch weg und Edward klappte der Mund auf.  
Edward: "Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen???" *knurrrrr* "Was zum Teufel soll ich mit nem Dreirad anfangen?"  
Jazz: "Emmett und ich fanden das ganz passend. Wo du doch letztens erzählt hast, dass du dich gar nicht mehr an deine Kindheit erinnern kannst. Da haben wir uns gedacht, deine Erinnerung aufzufrischen." *vor lachen sich nach vorne beug*  
Edward: "Und wie soll ich jetzt Bella mit zur Schule nehmen?"  
Jazz: "Du kannst sie ja auf dem Gepäckträger mitnehmen!" *wirft sich vor lachen auf den Boden*  
Edward springt mit einem Knurren auf seinen Bruder. In dem Moment erscheinen Carlisle und Emmett in der Garage. Edward schaut auf und funkelt Carlisle böse an.  
Edward: "Von dir hätte ich das am wenigsten erwartet." *verächtlich schnaub*  
Carlisle+Emmett+Jazz gleichzeitig: "April, April."  
Carlisle: "Dein Volvo steht im Garten und jetzt ab zur Schule mit euch....Ach und Edward?? Nimm das Bein von deinem Bruder aus deinem Mund."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ja okay....jetzt gehts denn mal weiter.**

**Die Überraschung**

Carlisle sitzt in seinem Büro und bearbeitet Krankenakten. Auf einmal fliegt die Tür auf und Esme kommt herein gestürmt und wirft sich auf einen der Stühle.  
Carlisle: "Schatz, was ist denn mit dir los?"  
Esme: "Ach.......Es geht um unsere Kinder. Ich glaube wir haben sie nicht gut genug erzogen."  
Carlisle: "Wieso was haben sie diesmal angestellt?"  
Esme: "Ja eben nichts. Das ist ja das Problem."  
Carlisle: "Schatz, wo liegt da das Problem? Wenn sie nichts machen ist es doch gut."  
Esme: "Nicht wirklich. Alice kam vor zwei Tagen zu mir und erzählte, dass Jazz und Emmett wieder ihren Streichemonat durch ziehen wollen." *mit dem Kopf schüttel*  
Carlisle springt vom Stuhl auf und wirft dabei die Krankenakten durch das halbe Zimmer.  
Carlisle: "Wir haben doch den Jungs gerade erst vor 30 Jahren das verboten. Wie konnten sie das bloß vergessen.......Und hat Alice denn auch gesehen, was sie anstellen werden?"  
Esme: "Das ist ja das große Dilemma......Sie hat es eben nicht gesehen......." *lange pause*  
Carlisle: "Du meinst etwa...????....Ich glaube nicht....oder doch....?"  
Esme: "Ich vermute schon Schatz. Egal was sie vorhaben, es hat was mit den Hunden aus La Push zu tun. Darum kann Alice nicht sehen, was sie anstellen werden....."  
Carlisle nimmt sich Esme`s Hand gibt ihr einen Kuss.  
Carlisle: "Komm wir reden mit unseren Kindern."  
Beide gehen in Richtung Tür, als sie merken, dass die Tür von außen verriegelt ist. Carlisle drückt einmal fest zu und die Tür fällt aus den Angeln. Als beiden aus dem Büro treten, bekommen sie zwei Liter rosa Farbe über die Köpfe. Links und rechts neben der Tür stehen ihre Kinder und lachen sich schlapp.  
Emmett: "Schaut zwei rosa Hasen" *sich auf den Boden werft und lacht*  
Edward: "Sorry Esme, Carlisle."  
Alice: "Es tut mir leid Esme. Ich habe gesehen, was die geplant haben, aber ich fand die Idee zu lustig und hab mich daran beteiligt." *alle in lachen verfall*  
Esme flüstert zu Carlisle. "Das kriegen sie zurück..........."

**Das Essen**

Bella war an diesem Wochenende mal wieder zu Besuch bei den Cullens. Sie war gerade dabei sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Sie nahm eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank und haute sich ein Ei in die Pfanne, als Emmett pfeifend die Küche betrat.  
Emmett: "Oh, hi Bella." *lächel*  
Bella: "Hi Emmett, schon zurück von eurem Ausflug?"  
Emmett: "Ja seit 10 Minuten." Er schaute zu dem Ei in der Pfanne.  
Emmett: "Darf ich dir was zu Essen kochen? Ich hab letzte Nacht eine Kochshow gesehen und wollte das mal ausprobieren."  
Bella: *unsicher umherschau* "Äh, ja klar. Ich gehe solange zu Edward hoch."  
Emmett machte sich freudig über die Pfanne her und holte weitere Töpfe hervor. Bella verließ das Zimmer und stampfte nach oben. In dem Moment kam Alice um die Ecke „geflogen".  
Bella: "Was ist los, wo willst du so schnell hi...?"  
In dem Moment gab es einen sehr lauten Knall aus der Küche.  
Alice: "Ich wollte Emmett aufhalten, bevor er die Dose Erbsen in die Mirkowelle stellt, aber so wie es sich eben angehört hat, komme ich zu spät."  
Bella und Alice gingen sofort runter zur Küche. Emmett stand vor der explodierten Mikrowelle und war von oben bis unten mit Erbsenpampe besudelt. Bella und Alice fingen beide an zu lachen.  
Emmett: "Sorry Bella. Wird wohl nix mit deinem Essen." *lächel*  
Bella: "Ähm, ok."  
Alice: *In die Zukunft seh* "Oh,Oh.."  
Bella: "Alice, was siehst d..?"  
In dem Moment kam Esme rein. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich, als sie das Chaos in der Küche sah.  
Esme: "Emmett...du wirst das sauber machen, sofort. Allein! Und du wirst zur Strafe auch noch die restliche Farbe vor Carlisle´s Büro wegmachen. Ist das klar?" *böse guck*  
Emmett: *klein beigibt* "Ja, Mama."  
Edward kommt lachend rein und nimmt das Telefon.  
Edward: "Komm Bella, wir bestellen was zu Essen. Und dir Emmett, viel Spaß."

**Gefühle**

Bella und Rosalie sitzen im Wohnzimmer der Cullen´s und schauen sich einen sehr romantischen Liebesfilm an. Der Film soll den beiden helfen, sich besser zu vertragen.(Nach Edward seiner Meinung^^) Der Rest der Familie ist auf der Jagd.  
Rose: "Und gefällt dir der Film Bella?" *unsicher anschau*  
Bella: "Ja, er ist so schön romantisch."  
Rose: "Gleich musst du gut aufpassen, gleich kommt nämlich ne total traurige Stelle."  
Beide starren den Fernseher an. Der Film wird auf einmal sehr traurig und Rosalie fängt an zu schluchzen.( Könnte sie weinen, wär das so ne Stelle) Gerade als Bella eine Träne über die Wange läuft, fängt sie hysterisch an zu lachen.  
Rose: *Bella böse anschaut* "Äh Bella, was ist los?"  
Bella: "Ich weiß nicht....ich will ja gar nicht lachen, aber ich kann es nicht steuern."  
Rose: "Was bist du für ein Mensch? An so einer Stelle lacht man nicht."  
Bella: "Es ist als wäre Jasper hier und manipuliert mich." *suchend umschau*  
Rose: "Du spinnst doch. Du weißt, dass sie alle zum Jagen gegangen sind. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass Jasper zurück kommt nur um dich zu ärgern." *kopfschüttel*  
Bella: "Es tut mir Leid. Ich versuche mich zurück zu halten."  
Rose: "Ok."  
Der Film läuft weiter. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später wird der Film tierisch lustig. Rosalie lacht, aber Bella fängt an zu weinen.  
Rose: "Bella!"  
Bella: *schluchzt* "Es tut mir so Leid. Ich kann nicht anders."  
Rose: "Also mir reicht es. Soll Edward doch weiter böse auf mich sein. Du nimmst es anscheinend ja nicht ernst. Ich gehe."  
Rosalie steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. Bella trocknet ihre Tränen und denkt darüber nach, wieso sie gerade so reagiert hat. In dem Moment springt Jasper aus einer dunklen Ecke.  
Bella: "Ich hab es doch gewusst. Wieso tust du mir so was an?" *traurig anschau*  
Jasper: "War ne Wette. Sorry. Emmett und ich haben gewettet, dass Rosalie irgendwann der Kragen platzt." *triumphierend lach*  
Jasper verlässt das Zimmer. Rosalie erscheint wieder und will mit Bella reden.  
Bella: "Rose, Jasper war gerade hier. Er sagte, es war eine Wette zwischen ihm und Emmett."  
Rose: "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Du spinnst doch total."  
Steht wütend auf und will gerade wieder gehen, als sie etwas hört. Sie dreht sich reflexartig um und Jasper tippt ihr auf die Schulter.  
Jasper: "Buh!"  
Rosalie schnappt sich Jasper´s Hand und schleudert ihn durch´s Zimmer.  
Rose: "Mhmm......Alice meinte zwar, dass ihr ne Wette laufen habt, aber das mit deiner Flugstunde hatte sie nicht erwähnt. Hattest du wohl verdient, Brüderchen?!" *lach*  
Rose: "Und nun Bella, schauen wir den Film zu Ende an. Und Jasper? Keine Spielchen mehr.....Warte bloß ab bis Esme und Alice wieder kommen und das erfahren, was du heute mit Bella angstellt hast. Und erst Edward...das wird ein Spaß...Mach dich auf einen weiteren Freiflug gefasst." *lacht und dreht sich zum Fernseher*  
Jasper: "Aua....Das wird ein langer Tag...Uff."

**Renovierung**

Die Cullen Familie ist unterwegs. Nur Bella und Alice sind im Cullen Anwesen geblieben.  
Bella: "Und Alice, was siehst du, was wir heute machen wollen?"  
Alice: "Ich sehe etwas von einer Umdekorierung......In Emmett´s Zimmer." *breit grins*  
Bella: "Klingt interessant. Dafür sollten wir wohl einiges einkaufen."  
Bella und Alice fahren mit dem Auto in das nächst gelegene Einkaufszentrum und kaufen sehr viele Tapeten und Teppiche ein.  
Bella: "Und Alice, reicht das?" *auf drei große Einkaufwagen zeig*  
Alice: "Das wichtigste haben wir noch nicht....geh schon mal zum Auto vor....Ich hol den Rest."  
Bella macht sich auf den Weg zum Auto und packt alles ein. Alice kommt ca. 10 Minuten später zu ihr, mit weiteren 3 Einkaufswagen.  
Bella: "Und was hat gefehlt?" *ungeduldig schau*  
Alice: "Nicht von Belang. Ich zeig es dir später."  
Die beiden fahren zurück zum Anwesen und fangen an, Emmett´s Zimmer zu renovieren.  
Nach drei Stunden sind die beiden fertig. Das Zimmer, dass vorher in einem dunklen braun und grün gehalten war, war jetzt rosa und quietsche gelb.  
Bella: "Das ist und echt gut gelungen."  
Alice: "Und jetzt das Wichtigste."  
Alice holt die restlichen geheimen Sachen und stopft damit das Zimmer in rasender Geschwindigkeit voll.  
Bella: "Wow......Das passt total zu ihm." *fängt an zu lachen und schmeißt sich auf den Boden*  
Alice: *in die Zukunft schau* "Schnell...wir müssen uns verstecken, sie kommen in zehn Minuten hier an."  
Alice und Bella verstecken sich. Kurz darauf kommt die Familie zurück.  
Edward: "Ja und Jasper hat ihn dann voll gepackt....."  
Emmett: "ich muss euch jetzt unbedingt die neue Anlage zeigen, die ich heute morgen gekauft habe.....kommt mit..."  
Edward, Emmett und Jasper gehen nach oben. Emmett macht die Tür auf und fällt fast um.  
Edward und Japser fangen an zu lachen und kriegen sich kaum mehr ein.  
Edward: ".....*prust* Emmett???....ich wusste ja das du auf Grizzly´s stehst, aber so???"*lach*  
Alice hat das ganze Zimmer mit kleinen Teddy Bären und Hundebaby´s zugestellt.  
Emmett: "Die gehören nicht mir...."*packt ein paar Tiere und wirft sie aus dem Fenster*  
Emmett: "ALICE!"  
Edward: "Naja deine Anlage kannst du uns ja später zeigen...vielleicht solltest du jetzt erst mal deinen Mittagsschlaf halten." *lachflash bekomm*

**Bitte Bitte Reviews......*schmoll***


	3. Chapter 3

**Die Geburtstagsfeier**

Emmett und Edward sind dabei, sich auf der Wiese vor dem Haus die Zeit zu vertreiben, indem sie miteinander etwas rangeln. Rosalie und Emse sitzen auf der Veranda.  
Emse:" In zwei Tagen hat Edward seinen Geburtstag. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was wir ihm schenken sollen....Euer Vater meinte, wir schenken ihm neue Bücher. Aber ich weiß nicht... Was schenkst du und Emmett ihm denn??" *ungeduldig anschau*  
Rose:" Tja, das ist eine große Überraschung... Wir halten es so geheim das nicht mal Alice es diesmal weiß." *lächel*  
Esme:" Dann können wir ja mal gespannt sein."  
Esme steht auf und geht ins Haus um mit Carlisle zu sprechen.  
Carlisle:" Hey Schatz. Und ist dir schon ein Geschenk eingefallen?" *kopf schräg leg*  
Esme:" Ne. Nicht mal aus Rosalie krieg ich dieses Jahr was raus. Es ist zum verrückt werden."  
Carlisle:" Ich würde mal sagen, wir schenken ihm einfach Tickets zu deiner Insel. Da wird er sich freuen und kann seine Bella auch mitnehmen." *lächel*  
Esme:" Super Idee. Du bist und bleibst mein Held." *Carlisle die Arme um den Hals schling*  
Jasper:*erscheint in der Tür* " *Räusper* Es sind Kinder anwesend..." *lächel*  
Esme:" Naja so klein seit ihr doch nicht mehr."  
Jasper:" Ich glaube darauf wollen wir trotzdem verzichten." Jasper verlässt den Raum wieder.

Nächster Tag  
Edward ist überhäuft mit Geschenken.  
Edward:" Leute, das war doch alles nicht nötig."  
Jasper:" Ok dann gib mir mal die CD Sammlung zurück." *Hand austreck*  
Edward:" *knurr* So war das nicht gemeint" *lächel*  
Esme:" Jetzt sind wir aber gespannt, was Rose und Emmett dir schenken."  
Rose:" Ja....das könnt ihr auch sein. Emmett, Schatz? Könntest du das Geschenk bitte reinholen?"  
Emmett:"" Natürlich meine Honigblüte."  
Jasper:" PASS AUF EMMETT!"  
Emmett: *erschrocken* " Was ist denn ???"  
Jasper:" Naja nicht das du noch ausrutscht auf deiner Schleimspur." *sich vor Lachen bieg*  
Emmett:" Haha."  
Emmett verlässt das Haus und holt Edward sein Geschenk.  
Rose:" Mach die Augen zu, Brüderchen." *kicher*  
Edward:" Wenn´s unbedingt sein muss."  
Emmett kommt mit dem Geschenk rein.  
Emmett:" Los Edward mach die Augen auf, wir wollen sehen, wie dir dein Geschenk gefällt?"  
Edward sieht sein Geschenk und ihm klappt der Mund auf.  
Edward:" Was soll ich denn damit?"  
Jacob:" Ey ich bin doch kein Ding!" *knurr*  
Emmett:" Naja da du ja immer so kalt bist, dachten Rose und ich, wir schenken dir ne mobile Heizung." *beide in Lachen verfall*  
Edward schaut nur grimmig und Jacob sagt:" Na komm her mein kleiner Eisengel"  
Und alle verfallen in Lachen nur Edward nicht.

**Das Problem**

Carlisle und Jasper sitzen im Wohnzimmer und schauen sich ein Baseball Spiel an. Der Rest der Familie ist im Haus verteilt, als Rosalie auf einmal im Wohnzimmer erscheint. Sie wirft sich auf das eine Sofa und seufzt.  
Carlisle:" Oh Rose. Was ist denn mit dir los?" *lächel*  
Rose:" Naja ich habe da ein Problem....Es geht um Emmett und mich."  
Carlisle setzt sich auf. Jasper durch flutet den Raum mit Humorgefühlen.  
Rose:" Jasper, könntest du bitte damit aufhören, das Problem ist verdammt ernst."  
Carlisle:" Also Rose. Was ist das Problem? Vielleicht kann dir dein alter Dad ja helfen."  
Rose:" Jasper verlässt du bitte mal den Raum. Ich möchte mit Dad alleine reden."  
Jasper:" Ähmmm....ja ok." *steht auf und geht*  
Carlisle:" Also?"  
Rose:" Also wie gesagt es geht um Emmett und mi..."  
Esme:" Hallo Rose. Wieder zurück von eurem kleinen Ausflug?" *grins*  
Carlisle:" Schatz, wir haben hier ein Problem zu diskutieren. Könntest du kurz den Raum verlassen?"  
Esme:" Ä klar."  
Carlisle:" Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
Edward und Bella kommen tanzend in den Raum.  
Edward:" Oh Bella. Ich lass dich nie mehr los. Wir bleiben für imm..."  
Carlisle:" Ähm. Edward? Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber könnet ihr bitte in einem anderen Raum euch nie wieder loslassen?" *ungeduldig anschau*  
Edward:" Ähm ja klar."  
Carlisle:" Also auf ein neues."  
Rose:" Also wie gesagt Emmett und ich haben da ein großes Problem. Wir waren ja jetzt 2 Wochen unterwegs und haben da festgestellt, das..."  
Alice:" Yippie." Alice kommt ins Zimmer geflogen.  
Alice:" Oh Carlisle. Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass das Baseballspiel vorbei ist. Deine Mannschaft hat verloren. Ich glaube du schuldest mir und Jasper.....Oh Rose......Tschuldigung...ich hoffe ich habe nicht gestört?" *traurig schau*  
Rose:" Doch das hast du."  
Alice:" Dann entschuldige ich mich nochmal und wir beide reden später, Carlisle. Tschaui."  
Carlisle:" Echt anstrengend, wenn man so eine große Familie hat. ich hoffe das Rudel von Sam will jetzt nicht auch noch hier vorbei kommen...." *lächel*  
Emmett kommt rein.  
Emmett:" Und Rose hast du Dad schon gefragt, wegen unserem Problem?"  
Rose:" Ich war gerade dabei. Also Dad....und zwar wollten wir dich fragen, weil du ja Arzt bist..und..."  
Carlisle:" Du brauchst nicht weiter zu sprechen. Ich weiß Bescheid." *lächel*  
Rose:" Du weißt Bescheid? Dann kannst du uns dabei helfen?"  
Carlisle:" Naja direkt nicht helfen, aber es gibt dagegen Medizin."  
Emmett:" Dagegen gibt es Medizin?"  
Carlisle:" Ja auch bei Menschen kann dieses Problem auftreten. Es ist ja nicht schlimm, wenn du...*räusper* Potenzschwiergkeiten hast Emmett."  
Rose und Emmett gelichzeitig:" Häh??""  
Carlisle:" IST das nicht das Problem?" *verunsichert guck*  
Rose:" Nein, wir wollten dich nur nach mehr Taschengeld fragen, weil das letzte nicht sehr lange gereicht hat."  
Carlisle:" Na das ist doch kein Problem. Wieso habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
Rose:" Weil man hier ja immer unterbroch..."  
Jasper:" Huch...tschuldigung muss nur mal kurz die Stimmung glätten." * lächel* " Wollte nicht stören."

**Der Hochzeitstag**

Jasper und Alice sitzen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer der Cullen´s und schauen sich die Nachrichten an. Emmett kommt zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Rosalie im Arm hereingeschlendert.  
Emmett setzt Rosalie ab und geht zu den anderen Beiden.  
Emmett: " Hey Jazz, und kommste nun morgen mit?" *ungeduldig anschau*  
Jasper: "Ja klar. Ich komme doch immer gerne mit, wenn meine Brüder was unternehmen wollen." *grins*  
Alice: "Ähm Schatz. Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Alice und Jasper gehen kurz vor die Haustür.  
Alice: "Würdest du mir bitte verraten, wieso du morgen mit den Jungs weggehen willst?"  
Jasper: "Naja wir machen sonst kaum was nur zu viert. Darum dacht ich mir du bist damit einverstanden. Etwa nicht?" *verführerisch anschau*  
Alice: *schmacht* "Erstens hör auf mich so anzuschauen. Zweitens habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mit den anderen unterwegs bist. Aber morgen ist unser HOCHZEITSTAG! Und da werden wir gefälligst etwas zusammen unternehmen." *böse guck*  
Jasper: *ängstlich* "Tut mir leid Schatz. Wenn ich ehrlich bin hab ich es vergessen....."  
Alice: "DU HAST WAS??? DU HAST IHN VERGESSEN. ICH MACH DIR GLEICH MAL BEINE. DU, DU.....Jasper hör auf meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Ich möchte dich jetzt bitte weiter anschreien.........Na dann halt später. Pffff" *dreht sich um und will gehen*  
Jasper: "Ach mein Engel. Du weißt, ich mag das nicht wenn du dich so aufregst. Ich mache das wieder gut. Ich organisiere noch etwas zu morgen und dann unternehmen wir was. Ok?"  
Alice: "Na gut." Alice dreht sich um und verschwindet im Wald. Jasper geht wieder zurück ins Haus.  
Emmett: "Oh Oh. Was willst du denn jetzt noch organisieren??"  
Jasper: "Ich hab keine Ahnung." *kopfschüttel*  
Rose: "Geh doch einfach mit ihr shoppen. Das ist das einfachste, was du machen kannst." *grins*  
Jasper: "Gute Idee."

Nächster Tag  
Jasper und Alice sind seit 4 Stunden schon shoppen.  
Jasper: "Und Schatz, gefällt dir unser kleiner Ausflug?" *lächel*  
Alice: "Das war eine super Idee. Dafür liebe ich dich wieder ein kleines Stückchen mehr, mein Häschen." *kussmund zuwerf*  
Jasper: *flüstert* "Bitte Alice, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ok?"  
Alice: "Ok ich halt mich zurück." *grins*  
Die beiden laufen noch weitere 2 Stunden durchs Einkaufszentrum. Auf einmal haut Alice Jasper voll auf den Kopf.  
Jasper: "Aua. Wofür war das?"  
Alice: "Das war dafür, dass du nächste Woche Dienstag der Postbotin auf den Hintern schaust. Also merk es dir." *verächtlich schnaub*  
Jasper: *flüstert zu sich selbst:" Manchmal ist es echt anstrengend für etwas bestraft zu werden, obwohl man noch nicht mal weiß, dass man es getan hat"*

**Geregelte Zeiten**

Carlisle und Edward sitzen in der Küche im Cullen Anwesen und schauen Bella beim Essen machen zu. Im Hintergrund läuft irgendwo ein Fernseher und man hört Alice lachen.  
Emmett und Rosalie erscheinen in der Küche.  
Carlisle: " Na ihr beiden Turteltauben. Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt her?" *auf die Uhr schau*  
Emmett: "Na wir waren etwas unterwegs und haben gegessen."  
Carlisle schaut Edward an. Edward schüttelt nur den Kopf und wendet sich dann ab.  
Edward: *ruft* "Jasper komm mal schnell her. Wir brauchen mal deine Kräfte."  
Jasper kommt wie der Blitz in die Küche und sofort merkt man den Stimmungsumschwung.  
Carlisle: "Danke Jasper. Ich wäre sonst bestimmt ausgeflippt."  
Jasper: "Immer gerne wieder. Wir müssen doch an dein Herz denken. Du bist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste." *vor lachen auf den boden schmeiß*  
Carlisle: "Kannst du froh sein, dass ich mich gerade nicht aufregen kann." *böse anschau*  
Emmett: "Also wieso bist du überhaupt eben böse geworden?"  
Carlisle: "Emmett, Rose. Wie oft haben wir euch jetzt gesagt, dass seit Bella hier im Haus wohnt, gemeinsam gegessen wird?"  
Rose: "Wahrscheinlich schon 10.000 mal oder so. Aber wir waren doch gerade unterwegs und..."  
Carlisle: "Eure Mutter steht den halben Tag inner Küche um es euch recht zu machen und dann fallt ihr ihr so in den Rücken. Das ist einfach nicht nett." *kopfschüttel*  
Emmett: "Wir haben ja gar nicht soviel gegessen. Wir können trotzdem mit essen. Mom wird es nicht merken." *grins*  
Edward schaut Emmett prüfend an.  
Emmett: "Was gibst da zu gucken. Hä?"  
Edward: "Ach nix. Ich überlege nur gerade wie ihr Mom erklären wollt, dass eure Augen so goldig sind." *grins*  
Emmett: "Ganz einfach, weil WIR goldig sind."  
Edward: "Das kauft die euch nie ab."  
Emmett: "Ach dann benutzen wir einfach Alice` Kontaktlinsen." Alice kommt in die Küche mit zwei Packungen ihrer Kontaktlinsen. Emmett und Rose machen die Linsen gleich rein.  
10 Minuten später sitzen alle am Tisch im Esszimmer. Bella isst Sandwiches und der Rest der Familie hat jeder eine Tasse voller Tierblut.  
Jasper: "Mhmm....lecker. Hast du wieder super hingekriegt, Esme. Was ist das? Wapiti?"  
Esme: "Ne das gibt es erst morgen wieder. Heute ist es mal Hirsch mit einer kleinen Untermischung von Ente." *lächel*  
Carlisle: "Köstlich mein Schatz."  
Esme: "Danke. Emmett wieso haben du und Rose denn Kontaktlinsen drin?"  
Emmett: "Wir waren heute morgen im Kino. Und da wären wir mit unseren Augen aufgefallen. Und wir wollten ja natürlich nicht vorher was essen gehen."  
Edward: "Natürlich nicht...bla bla...."  
Esme: "Edward benimm dich. Und Emmett das ist sehr nett von euch."  
Alle sind mit dem Essen fertig und stehen auf.  
Esme und Alice unterhalten sich noch kurz.  
Esme: "Emmett und Rose sind schlechte Zuhörer oder?"  
Alice: "Ja das sind sie."  
Esme: "Da erzählen wir ihnen gestern noch, dass das Kino abgebrannt ist und heute benutzen sie es als Ausrede dafür, dass sie vergessen haben, das wir ab jetzt immer zusammen Essen werden. Meine kleinen dummen Lieblinge."


	4. Chapter 4

**Das Arzt-Ich**

Carlisle und Bella sind unterwegs um einzukaufen, weil Bella ein paar Freunde zu sich in das Cullen Anwesen bestellt hat.  
Bella: "Und es ist für euch wirklich ok, dass ein paar Schulfreunde kommen?" *kopf schräg leg*  
Carlisle: "Natürlich Bella. Du gehörst doch zu unserer Familie. Und in einer Familie darf man tun, was man will. Außer man heißt Emmett und will einen Hund als Haustier...."  
Bella: "Und danke das du mitkommst. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung was ich kochen soll."  
Carlisle: "Bella, bella. Esme wird dir auf alle Fälle helfen und Edward wahrscheinlich auch. Außer er muss wieder mit Emmett in ein Tierheim fahren.....egal....wir werden dir immer helfen." *lächel*  
Bella: "Danke." *rot werd*  
Die beiden kommen im Supermarkt an. Sie gehen gleich zur Fleischtheke.  
Bella: "Und was sollen wir am besten nehmen?"  
Carlisle: "Wie ich sehe, gibt es kein Wapiti?"  
Bella: "Ähm Carlisle. Diese Tiere essen wir Menschen nicht."  
Carlisle: "Ach ja da war ja was." *grins*  
Bella: "Wir nehmen etwas anderes abgepacktes."  
Beide gehen zu den abgepackten Fleisch Sorten. Carlisle schaut nur angewidert alles an.  
Carlisle: "So was soll man essen." Er nimmt einen Packung Geflügelherzen hoch.  
Bella: "Ja das kann man Essen, aber lieber nicht heute."  
Carlisle schaut sich um.  
Carlisle: " Vielleicht sollten wir etwas gesundes mitnehmen, wie Obst und Gemüse." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Carlisle in der Obstabteilung. Kaum 2 Minuten später kam er mit Kiwis, Bananen, Tomaten, Paprika und und und wieder.  
Bella: "Erstaunlich." *kopf nick*  
Carlisle: "Was denn?"  
Bella: "Wie schnell du zwischen dir und deinem Arzt-Ich umschalten kannst. Eben willst du noch Wapiti haben und auf einmal kaufst du ein, als willst du eine 3 Wöchige Obst Diät machen."  
Carlisle: "OH. Jetzt wo du es sagst. Lieber nicht soviel Obst."  
Bella: "Aber was kaufen wir dann?"  
Carlisle: "Ich hab jetzt ja nicht sehr viel Ahnung, aber ich würde mal sagen, du kaufst ein paar Tüten Chips und wir bestellen heute Abend einfach Pizza."  
Bella: "Also für einen Arzt lebst du manchmal einfach viel zu ungesund."

**Babysitting**

Bella ist ein Vampir in diesem Kapitel

Edward:" Und ihr passt gut auf sie auf?"  
Rose:" Na klar Eddy. Wir machen das doch gerne!" *lächel*  
Bella und Edward sind gerade auf dem Weg ins Kino. Wie jeden Dienstag Abend geht die ganze Familie Cullen ins Kino. Außer zwei, die auf Nessie aufpassen müssen. Obwohl Nessie jedes Mal beteuerte, dass Jacob auf sie aufpassen könnte, war Edward darauf erpicht, dass Jacob auch einen Abend frei haben musste. Nun ja und heute Abend mussten Rosalie und Emmett auf Nessie aufpassen.  
Edward:" Gut, Nessie. Hör auf deine Tante Rose und Onkel Emmett. Mama und ich sind bald wieder zurück. Du darfst ein bisschen fern sehen, aber gehst pünktlich ins Bett." *ernst schau*  
Nessie:" Ja Papa." *grins*  
Nessie legt Edward eine Hand ins Gesicht und zeigt ihm ein Bild von ihrem Bett.  
Edward:" Dann ist ja gut mein Schatz."  
Und mit diesen Worten gehen Edward und der Rest der Cullen´s aus dem Haus.  
Emmett:" Also Nessie. Was möchtest du dir ansehen?"  
Nessie:" Ich glaube es läuft heute eine Dokumentation über Werwölfe und Vampire. Darf ich das sehen? *unschuldig schau*  
Rose:" Ok Kleine. Aber vergiss nicht. Es sind alles Mythen!" *grins*  
Nessie setzt sich vor den Fernseher und schaut aufgeregt zu. Nach knapp einer Stunde ist Nessie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.  
Emmett:" Na Rose. Ich wüsste da was, was wir jetzt tun könnten." *verführerisch lächel*  
Rose:" Aber wir müssen auf Nessie aufpassen."  
Emmett:" Schatz. Sie schläft. Außerdem geht das Kino noch über eine Stunde."  
Rose:" Ohm… Süßer." *verführerisch lächel*  
Rose und Emmett verschwinden hinter dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden. Man hört ab und zu ein leises Kichern. Nessie wird davon wach, aber tut so, als würde sie schlafen. Heimlich beobachtet sie Rose und Emmett.  
Rose:" Emmett, wir sollten uns wieder anziehen. Das Kino ist bald vorbei."  
Emmett." Ok mein Schatz."  
Nessie hört das und legt sich schnell wieder schlafen. Rose und Emmett stehen wieder auf.  
Emmett:" Schau Rose. Sie schläft doch no…"  
In dem Moment geht die Tür auf. Der Rest der Familie kommt nach Hause.  
Edward:" Wo ist denn meine Kleine ?" *ungeduldig umschau*  
Nessie: *gähn* "Papa? Papa!"  
Nessie springt vom Sofa und rennt zu ihrem Vater.  
Edward:" Und was habt ihr euch angeschaut im Fernseh? Zeig doch deinem Papa das mal!"  
Edward nimmt Nessie´s Hand und will sie sich ins Gesicht legen, doch sie zieht die Hand weg.  
Edward:" Was ist denn Nessie?" *irritiert schau*  
Nessie:" Nichts Papa, aber die Folge von Spongebob kennst du schon."  
Doch Edward nimmt die Hand wieder und schafft es diesmal. Als Edward die Bilder sieht, verfinstert sich sein Blick.  
Edward:" Bella, Schatz. Bring Nessie bitte ins Bett. Ich glaube ich muss nämlich etwas mit Emmett und Rose besprechen!" *böse funkel*  
Bella:" Ok, Edward."  
Bella und Nessie verlassen den Raum.  
Edward: *knurrt* "Was habt ihr euch gedacht ?"  
Emmett: *lacht* "Naja…….Frühreif war sie ja schon immer!" *lachflash*  
Edward springt auf und jagt die beide hinaus in die Nacht.

**Verrückte Gefühle**

Edward, Emmett und Jasper sitzen auf der Terrasse und überlegen, was sie heute machen könnten.  
Edward:" Wie wärs mit Baseball??" *lächel*  
Emmett:" NE. Das hatten wir doch erst gestern. Und davor der Tag auch schon."  
Edward:" Ok."  
Emmett:" Wir könnten Jazz dafür gebrauchen irgend jemandes Gefühle zu manipulieren." *ungeduldig umschau*  
Edward:" Geile Idee. Aber wessen´s?"  
Jazz:" Wie wärs denn mit Dad? Wir könnten so tun, als wär er betrunken. Das hatten wir doch lange nicht mehr."  
Emmett:" Jazz? So machen wir´s. Also dann los!"  
Die drei gehen ins Haus. Sie schleichen zu Carlisle`s Büro. Carlisle führt gerade ein Gespräch mit dem Krankenhaus.  
Emmett:" Jazz. Jetzt!"  
Das lässt sich Jasper nicht zweimal sagen.  
Carlisle:" Ja hören Sie…äh….hicks….Isch will sagen….*räusper*…Isch musch..äh..Tschüsch!"  
Emmett, Jazz und Edward lachen aufgeregt vor der Tür. Die drei verstecken sich ganz schnell, als Carlisle aus dem Büro kommt. Er taumelt und schaukelt die Treppe herunter. Unten angekommen trifft Carlisle auf Jacob, der gerade auf Nessie aufpasst. Jacob stutzt, als er Carlisle so sieht.  
Carlisle:" Heeeeyyy… Jacobsch…..wasch mascht du denn hier?"  
Jacob:" Ich pass auf Nessie auf. Bist du betrunken?" *kopf schräg leg*  
Carlisle:" Isch doch nischt."  
Jacob:" Aber du siehst sehr betrunken aus."  
Carlisle:" Nöööö…… Komm schon Hundiiiii….hicks…lass uns Stöckchen holen spielen." *kicher*  
Mit diesen Worten bricht Carlisle ein Stuhlbein ab und wirft es quer durchs Zimmer.  
Jacob:" Ä. Ich bin doch kein Hund." *grins*  
Carlisle geht auf Jacob zu und haut ihn mit einer zusammen gerollten Zeitung auf den Kopf.  
Carlisle:" Böser Wauwau….hicks…runter vom Sofa!"  
Jacob greift sich die Zeitung.  
Jacob:" Ich sagte. ICH BIN KEIN HUND." *knurr*  
Emmett, Edward und Jasper stehen oben auf der Treppe und lachen sich schlapp. Gerade Edward gefällt es, wie sein Vater Jacob behandelt.  
Jacob:" Carlisle. Du solltest dich hinsetzen und dich beruhigen…"  
Carlisle:" Pssssst. Hundi´s können nicht sprechen." *kicher*  
Jacob:" Jetzt reicht´s." *knurr und zähne fletsch*  
Jacob stürzt sich vom Sofa und genau drauf auf Carlisle. Beide gehen zu Boden.  
Esme kommt herein.  
Esme:" Ich habe einen Knall gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob Emmett wieder mal gegen die Wand gelaufen ist, abe…"  
Sie bricht mitten im Satz ab. Sie schaut sich Carlisle und Jacob an, die sich auf dem Boden prügeln. Sowas kennt Esme nämlich nicht von ihrem Mann. Ihr ist das alles sehr suspekt, bis ihr Blick an der Treppe hängen bleibt. Sie sieht ihre 3 Jungs und weiß sofort, dass sie dahinter stecken.  
Esme:" Jungs! Sofort runter! Jazz lass deinen Vater sofort seine Gefühle frei bestimmen. Ihr wisst was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ihr das mit eurem Vater gespielt habt!" *böse guck*  
Jazz:" Ja, Mum."  
Esme:" Und Emmett. Zieh sofort deinen Vater von Jacob herunter."  
Emmett stürtzt sich die Treppe herunter und zieht Jacob und Carlisle auseinander.  
Carlisle:*schüttelt den Kopf* "Was ist los? Warum hab ich solche Kopfschmerzen?"  
Esme:" Deine Kinder haben mal wieder mit dir gespielt!" *lächel*  
Carlisle:" Schon wieder? Jungs, dass letzte Mal, als wir das gespielt haben, saß ich danach zwei Tage im Gefängnis, weil ich nen Mann quer durch nen Laden geworfen habe. Wir wollten das doch sein lassen."  
Edward:" Sorry Dad. Aber wir hatten Langeweile."  
Carlisle:" Spielt das nächste Mal doch lieber Baseball. Oder mit den Gefühlen eurer Mutter." *grins*  
Esme:" CARLISLE!"

**Ein Film...??**

Die Cullen Jungs sitzen mal wieder gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer des Cullen Anwesen. Außer Jasper, der ist irgendwo in der Gegend unterwegs.  
Emmett: " Ich sehe was, was du nichts siehst und das ist blau.. "  
Edward :" Blau und groß! Das Bild dahinten an der Wand." *lächel*  
Emmett:" Ey Alter. Mit dir spielen macht kein Spaß. Immer weißt du von meinen Gedanken her, was ich sehe."  
Edward: " Uppps….Sorry!" *grins*  
Die Haustür geht auf und Jasper kommt herein.  
Jasper: " Schaut was ich in einem Laden gekauft hab. Ne Zeitung, wo Sachen über uns drin stehen."  
Emmett:" Es gibt ne Zeitung, wo über uns geschrieben wird? Geil!"  
Edward:" Ich kann es nicht fassen. Los gib mal her!" Edward reißt seinem Bruder die Zeitung aus der Hand und er und Emmett fangen an zu lesen.  
Emmett:" Ey, wieso ist denn Edward auf den meisten Fotos drauf? Ich seh doch viel besser aus." *böse guck*  
Jasper:" Lies weiter, dann weißt du wieso."  
Emmett:" Ahah….mhm….ne……das kann doch…..achso…..ich verstehe….So ein Blödsinn, den die da schreiben. *räusper* Ich zitiere: Edward Cullen und Isabella Swan das absolute Traumpaar. Zitat ende…also das ich nicht lache….Rose und ich sind das absolute Traumpaar." *verächtlich schnaub*  
Jasper:" Aber Emmett, der Knaller kommt erst noch. Lies mal den letzten Satz."  
Emmett:" Ich glaub´s nicht! EIN FILM ÜBER DIE ZWEI??? Die sind doch total bescheuert. Und Jasper hör auf mich zu beruhigen."  
Jasper:" Sorry, passiert halt manchmal einfach so." *grins*  
Edward:" Wow. Ich wusste ja das Bella und ich Besonders sind, aber so. Hier steht sogar, dass die den Film über uns alle gedreht haben."  
Emmett:" WAS??? Gedreht HABEN??? Das heißt ja, die haben uns gefilmt. Ach du großer Volturi. Dann sind hier irgendwo bestimmt Kameras versteckt!?" *Kissen auseinander reiß*  
Jasper:" Hey Edward. Blätter mal um."  
Edward blättert um.  
Edward:" WOW. Das sind ja wir alle beim Baseball spielen!" *kopfnick*  
Emmett: *schmeißt hysterisch das Kissen hinter sich* "WAS???? Zeig her."  
Emmett liest die Seite durch.  
Emmett:" Oh mein Volturi. Das sind ja wirklich wir. Und auch noch gerade das Spiel, wo ich mein Lieblingspyama anhatte. Wie peinlich." *schnief*  
Jasper:" Vielleicht kannst du dich ja beschweren, bevor die den Film zeigen."  
Edward:" Äh Jasper. Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber der Film läuft schon ne ganze Zeit in den Kino´s. Zumindest steht es hier so."  
Emmett:" Ich brauch sofort nen Anwalt. Jasper hast du das nicht irgendwann mal studiert? Ich verklage die. Die können mich doch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so bloßstellen. Am Ende nennen sich mich vielleicht sogar Teddybär, weil sie raus kriegen, dass ich gerne Grizzly´s esse. OH NEIN! Wenn hier noch Kameras sind, haben die das jetzt auf Band. Ich muss die Teile finden." *Kissen weiter zerreis, Bilder von der Wand klopp *  
Edward: " Naja dann sind wir halt etwas berühmter. In ein oder zweihundert Jahren erinnert sich sowieso keiner mehr daran. Und in der Zeit können wir die Poster sammeln." *fett grins*  
Jasper:" Keine schlechte Idee."  
Esme und Carlisle kommen herein. Mittlerweile hat Emmett 5 Kissen zerrissen und es fliegen überall Federn herum.  
Esme:" Sag mir jetzt Bitte, dass du mit einem Huhn gekämpft hast Emmett. Ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht meine Kissen waren." *böse guck*  
Emmett: *spuckt Federn aus* " Äh jup. Das war ein RIESEN HUHN. Das wollte…äh…..ein Autogramm von mir, wegen diesem Film da…Twili..Dingsbums…aber das habe ich dem Huhn nicht geben wollen, weil ich ja nicht so eingebildet bin wie Edward oder so… Und dann hat das Huhn angefangen um sich zu schlagen….. bla…bla…bla."  
Zehn Minuten später.  
Carlisle:" Ok Emmett wir glauben dir ja. Aber räum das bitte auf. Achja und damit du es weißt, die Kamera´s hier im Wohnzimmer sind wieder abgebaut worden, nach dem Film."  
Jasper:" Ihr wusstet das?"  
Esme:" Na glaubt ihr unser ganzes Geld haben wir mit arbeiten verdient?" *lach*  
Carlisle:" Das ist schon der 4. Vampir film an dem wir mit gearbeitet haben. Und diesmal sind wir halt auch zu sehen." *grins*


	5. Chapter 5

**Ein Haustier?**

Bella und Edward sitzen in der Cullen Küche und unterhalten sich.  
Bella:" Meinst du nicht, Schatz, dass das ein Problem für ihn sein könnte?" *verunsichert guck*  
Edward:" Meine Liebste, ich glaube wohl kaum. Und wenn er damit ein Problem haben sollte, muss er halt sich von ihr fernhalten."  
Bella:" Na dann hätten wir sie wieder für uns ganz allein." *grins*  
Nessie kommt mit Rosalie ins Zimmer.  
Nessie:" Momma. Habt ihr über mich gesprochen?" *lächel*  
Edward:" Ja meine Kleine. Wir haben nämlich ein Geschenk für dich, weil du doch immer so artig bist. Komm mal mit mir."  
Edward nimmt Nessie von Rosalie´s Arm und geht mit ihr in Richtung Garage. Rosalie setzt sich zu Bella an den Tisch.  
Rose:" Und Bella? Was schenkt ihr ihr?" *unsicher anschau*  
Bella:" Du wirst es gleich sehen. Und ich verspreche dir, dir wird es sehr gefallen."  
Edward kommt wieder in die Küche, knapp hinter ihm kommt Nessie mit etwas auf dem Arm.  
Rose:" Und Nessie, willst du deiner Tante Rose nicht mal zeigen, was du geschenkt bekommen hast?" *grins*  
Nessie:" Momma und Daddy haben mir eine Vampirkatze geschenkt. Ich habe sie Bells genannt." *Katze stolz durch die Küche zeig*  
Rose: *schaut irritiert zu Edward und dann zu Bella* "Das ist ja super Nessie. Du kannst gleich mal mit ihr nach oben laufen und Opa Carlisle den Familienzuwachs zeigen." *lächel*  
Nessie:" Tolle Idee Tante Rose."  
Nessie verlässt zusammen mit Bells die Küche. Rosalie wendet sich Bella zu.  
Rose:" Eine Vampirkatze ? Weiß Carlisle davon ?"  
Edward:" Jup. Er hat´s erlaubt. So kann die Katze niemals sterben. Genau wie wir." *glücklich seufz und Bella´s Hand nehm*  
Bella:" Ja. So wird die Katze Nessie niemals verlassen können." *Edward anlächel*  
Rose:" Aha. 1. Könntet ihr bitte damit aufhören, bis ich den Raum verlassen hab?" *auf die Hände zeig*  
Rose:" 2. Wieso soll mir das Geschenk gefallen?" *kopfschüttel*  
Edward:" Warte genau noch 2 Minuten dann siehst du es!" *lachflash*  
2 Minuten später betritt Jacob die Küche. Er hatte einen Tag frei und will jetzt wieder zu seiner Nessie. Als er die Küche betritt, steigt ihm ein komischer Geruch in die Nase. Er fängt sofort an zu knurren.  
Bella:" Jacob geht es dir etwa nicht gut?"  
Jacob:" Hier riecht es nach Katze." *wie ein Hund knurr*  
Rose fängt an zu grinsen.  
Rose:" Jacob, du hast doch nicht etwa ein Problem mit Katzen oder?"  
Jacob:" Wieso?" *irritiert schau*  
Edward:" Weil Nessie eine von uns geschenkt bekommen hat." *lächel*  
Bella:" Genau genommen eine Vampirkatze." *grins*  
Jacob:" IHR HABT WAS? EINE BLUTSAUGENDE KATZE???" *halb durchdreh*  
Nessie steht mit Bells in der Tür.  
Nessie:" Ach mein Jacob ist wieder da. Schau an was Momma und Daddy mir geschenkt haben." *Katze unter die Nase haltenenen*  
Jacob fängt an zu knurren und beugt sich böse über die Katze. Rosalie springt auf und zieht Nessie und Bells von Jacob weg.  
Bella:" Na Jacob. Haben wir eine Katzenallergie?" *lach*  
Jacob:" Nein. Aber mein Werwolfsgen ist ein bisschen wie ein Hund. Und Hunde MÖGEN KEINE KATZEN!" *verächtlich schnaub*  
Rose:" Tja dann musst du dich wohl daran gewöhnen. Die Katze bleibt für IMMER ein Teil dieser Familie, da sie ja nicht sterben kann. Hast du ein Problem damit, musst du wohl leider ausziehen." *In Gedanken schon Jacob´s Koffer pack*  
Nessie:" Nein, Jacob bleibt auch bei mir. Er und Bells werde beste Freunde, sagt Tante Alice."  
Jacob:" Na klar Nessie. Ich bleib für immer bei dir."  
Nessie geht zu Jacob und umarmt ihn. Bells trottet hinter der Kleinen her. Jacob fängt wieder an zu knurren.  
Edward kommt mit einer zusammen gerollten Zeitung auf Jacob zu und haut ihn damit über den Kopf.  
Jacob:" Ey was soll´n das?"  
Edward:" Na du sagtest doch, du bist fast wie ein Hund. Und Hunde haut man, wenn sie Katzen anknurren."  
Bella:" Ja da hat mein Schatz wohl recht. Und ach Jacob? Wenn du Bells nur einmal anknurren solltest, dann gehen wir sofort mit dir zum Tierarzt und lassen dich kastrieren. Ist das klar?" *böse guck*  
Edward:" Oder Carlisle machts!" *lachflash*  
Jacob:" Ich verspreche es. Ich tu dem Vieh nichts." *winsel*

**Ein Spieleabend**

**Bella ist ein Vampir in dieser Story  
Lasst euch bitte nicht abschrecken davon, dass die Story ein kleines bisschen länger ist als die zuvor ^^  
Außerdem ist sie vllt. nicht ganz so lustig wie immer........Aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem ;)**

Nessie hat ihre Familie überredet, einen Spielabend zu veranstalten. Nun sitzen die Cullen´s im Wohnzimmer und keiner redet mit niemanden, weil sich alle verstritten haben. Wie das passiert ist? Liest selbst ^^

Rückblende:  
Der Tag fing wie immer an. Bella hatte am Morgen Nessie gebadet, als die Kleine ihre Mutter nach einem gemeinsamen Spielabend fragte.  
Nessie:" Mama können wir nicht mal alle zusammen einen Spielabend veranstalten? Das wäre zu toll !" *lächel*  
Bella:" Wenn das dein Wunsch ist meine Kleine, dann können wir das gerne machen. Aber frag vorher erst deinen Vater."  
Nessie stieg aus der Badewanne, zog sich an und flitzte zu ihrem Vater, der in der Garage dabei war, Bells zu füttern, weil die Katze sich weigerte nur Tierblut zu trinken. Edward war von oben bis unten mit Blut voll.  
Nessie:" Hi Daddy. Ich wollte dich was fragen …ähh *kicher*"  
Edward:" Was ist denn so lustig?"  
Nessie:" Dir fehlt nur noch ne Kettensäge, dann siehst du aus, als ob du jemanden zerstückelt hast." *grins*  
Edward:" Hahaha… Woher kennst du solche Filme? Bestimmt von Jasper. Ich hab ihm tausendmal gesagt, nur weil du keine Angst bei diesen Filmen hast, weil er das einfach abstellt, darfst du noch lange nicht so was schauen." *verächtlich schnaub*  
Nessie:" Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Onkel Jasper meint es doch nur gut….. Egal. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir heute Abend einen Spielabend machen könnten ?"  
Edward:" Na klar meine Kleine. Frag aber vorher deinen Opa ."  
Nessie flitzte zu ihrem Opa in sein Büro. Sie stieß die Tür auf und sah, dass Carlisle und Esme sich auf dem Schreibtisch räkelten. Nessie drehte sich schnell um, weil sie so was nicht sehen durfte. Carlisle und Esme standen sofort auf und Carlisle fragte die Kleine, was sie denn wolle.  
Nessie:" Opa können wir heute Abend einen Spielabend machen??? Bitte bitte!"  
Carlisle:" Ähm. Na klar doch meine Kleine. Du kannst ja Alice fragen, ob sie das organisieren kann."  
Nessie flitzte weiter zu Alice ihrem Zimmer. Alice saß in ihrem Zimmer und meditierte.  
Nessie:" Ähm Alice?"  
Alice:" Hey Nessie. Komm doch rein."  
Nessie:" Ok. Aber ich wollt nur fragen, ob…."  
Alice:" Ist klar. Ich kann den Spielabend organisieren. "  
Nessie:" Ok danke schön."  
Nessie flitzte wieder zurück ins Bad zu ihrer Mama.  
Bella:" Und hast du alle gefragt ?"  
Nessie:" Ja Momma. Aber weißt du was Opa gemacht hat ? Der hat mit Oma auf dem Schreibtisch Liegestütze gemacht." *kicher*  
Bella:" DER HAT WAS ? Ähm ja. Nessie geh doch ne Runde Jacob suchen. Ich muss mit Papa sprechen ."  
Bella ging zu Edward und erzählte ihm von der Situation. Der war natürlich nicht begeistert darüber. Nun erzählte Edward von Jasper und seinen Horrorfilmen. Danach wollten Bella und Edward weder mit Carlisle,Esme oder Jasper mehr sprechen. Emmett und Rose waren im Urlaub. Also blieben nur noch Alice und Jacob.  
Später am Abend saßen dann alle im Wohnzimmer und spielten. Edward und Bella redeten noch immer kein Wort mit den dreien.  
Alice:" Yippie. Schon wieder gewonnen."  
Bella:" Ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn man in die Zukunft sehen kann." *seufz*  
Alice:" Haste damit etwa ein Problem?" *böse guck*  
Bella:" Ja. Weil du damit schummelst."  
Alice:" ICH SCHUMMEL NICHT !"  
Edward:" Bella. Lass gut sein, bei der bekommst du kein Recht."  
Alice:" Ach jetzt mischt sich wieder unser Heiliger ein. Du bist auch nicht besser. Du kannst jeden Schritt den man macht in den Gedanken hören. Du schummelst auch."  
Bella:" Edward lass dich nicht provozieren."  
Jacob:" Genau. Du kannst immer alles in den Gedanken hören, das ist nicht fair ."  
Bella:" Jacob halt die Klappe. Du bist doch auch nicht besser. Du machst doch absichtlich falsche Gedanken damit Edward Kopfschmerzen bekommt. Außerdem hast du heute morgen Bells Napf leer gefressen. Wir hatten dir das doch verboten."  
Jacob:" Scheiß Blutsaugerpack."  
Edward:" Halt die Klappe Jacob."  
Rückblende Ende

Und nun saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und niemand redet mehr miteinander.  
Nessie saß daneben und starrte nur in der Gegend rum, als sie eine Idee hatte.  
Nessie:" Momma, Daddy? Onkel Jasper hat mir keine Horrorfilme gezeigt. Das war Onkel Emmett. Und das mit den Liegestützen von Opa und Oma, war auch Onkel Emmett und Tante Rosalie. Die haben aber gesagt, dass ich euch anlügen soll." *traurig guck*  
Alle springen auf und schreien durcheinander.  
Edward:" Oh Jasper es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte, du warst es." (Das es ja wirklich so war, lasse ich mal außen vor)  
Jasper:" Ok Bruder. Ich verzeih dir." Und dann lagen sich beide in den Armen.  
Bella:" Carlisle, Esme? Mir tut es auch so leid." *schluchz*  
Esme:" Ist doch Ok. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, was Rose und Emmett hier treiben."  
Bella:" Und Alice. Ich bin nur eifersüchtig darauf, dass du in die Zukunft sehen kannst. Verzeih mir."  
Alice:" Mir tut es auch leid." *schluchz und in die Arme von Bella fall*  
Jacob:" Will sich bei mir keiner entschuldigen?"  
Edward kommt auf Jacob zu….. ……….Und haut ihn mit einer Zeitung auf den Kopf.  
Jacob:" Wofür war das schon wieder?"  
Edward:" DU SOLLST NICHT DEN NAPF VON BELLS LEER FRESSEN."  
Carlisle hebt seinen Arztkoffer hoch. Und geht auf Jacob zu.  
Carlisle:" Jacob, kommst du bitte mit?"  
Jacob:" Wohin?"  
Carlisle:" Naja die beiden hatten dir doch gesagt, dass du kastriert wirst, wenn du dich noch mal gegen Bells wendest." *fies grins*  
Jacob:" AHHHHHHHHH NEIN!" *aus dem Fenster spring und wegrenn*  
Carlisle springt hinter her.  
Carlisle:" Lauf so schnell du kannst, ich krieg dich doch!"

**Die Rückkehr**

Emmett und Rosalie kommen nach zwei Wochen wieder von ihrem Urlaub. Das die Cullen´s Zuhause auf sie warten, im Glauben, dass sie Nessie verziehen, wissen sie noch nicht.

Emmett und Rosalie treten durch die Tür herein. Drinnen stehen Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper und Alice böse schauend auf sie. Nessie ist mit Jacob und Bells unterwegs um neues Katzenfutter zu kaufen, da Jacob schon wieder den Napf leer gefressen hat. Nachdem Carlisle ihn verfolgt hatte und ihm gedroht hatte, ihn zu kastrieren, versprach Jacob es nie wieder zu fressen. Das war 2 Wochen her und heute Morgen fraß er erneut das Futter. Zu seiner Erklärung hätte Bells ihn provoziert, was keiner der Cullen´s glauben wollte. Und nun musste er Bells rund um die Uhr pflegen. Das hatte er davon.  
Emmett:" Hey, das is ja meine liebe Familie. Wir haben für jeden ein Souvenir mitgebracht."  
Edward:* verächtlich schnaub und Kopf wegdreh*  
Rose:" Oh was macht ihr denn alle für Gesichter? Ich dachte, ihr freut euch uns wieder zu haben?" *kopf schräg leg*  
Carlisle:" Das glaubt auch nur ihr!"  
Emmett:" Was genau ist in diesen 2 Wochen hier passiert?"  
Bella will sich auf Emmett stürzen, aber Edward und Jasper können sie festhalten.  
Rose:" Wow. Was hat die denn?" *mit Finger auf Bella zeig*  
Edward:" DIE!!!! HAT EIN PROBLEM MIT EUCH! SO WIE WIR ALLE!"  
Carlisle:" Edward, beruhig dich bitte. Wir sollten uns alle in das Wohnzimmer setzen."  
Alle begeben sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sehr viele Umzugskartons stehen.  
Emmett: *lacht*" Na Alice, wieder zu viel Klamotten gekauft, die du jetzt verkaufen musst?"  
Alice: *fies grinsend* "Nein. Das sind eure Sachen. Ihr werdet ausziehen."  
Rose: *fällt die Kinnlade auf* "Wieso????"  
Bella:" Das fragt ihr noch? Ihr verzieht unsere kleine Nessie. Emmett schaut mit ihr Horrorfilme und sie sieht euch beim..... naja ihr wisst schon."  
Edward:" Und dann stachelt ihr sie an, zu lügen. Sie hat uns alles erzählt."  
Emmett: *schaut fragend zu Rose* "Wir wissen nicht was ihr meint."  
Esme:" Ihr wisst, wir lieben euch, aber so kann das nicht weitergehen. Sie ist ja noch so klein. Und deshalb müsst ihr ausziehen."  
Rose:" Wir würden ihr niemals Horrorfilme zeigen..."  
Emmett:" Und außerdem...unsere ´´Aktivitäten´´ im Bett, machen wir schon seit Nessie geboren wurde, nicht mehr hier im Haus."  
Rose:" Wir fahren jedes Mal in ein Hotel. Wenn ihr es uns nicht glauben wollt, hier habe ich die Rechnungen." *Carlisle die Rechnungen geb*  
Carlisle:" Mhmm.....ja....stimmt." *weitergeb an Jasper*  
Jasper:" Mhmm...jup...er hat recht....sag mal Emmett, ganz schön oft,was?" *grins*  
Emmett:" Jup." *bei Jasper einschlag*  
Edward:" Wieso lügt uns Nessie aber an. Wer hat ihr die Horrorfilme gezeigt und die ´´Liegestütze´´ gemacht??"  
Bella:" Edward Schatz. Ich glaube sie hat vorher die Wahrheit gesagt."  
Edward:" Du meinst??"  
Bella:" Ja."  
Edward funkelt Carlisle böse an.  
Bella:" Esme,Carlisle? Ihr wart es oder?"  
Esme:" Ja....es ...tut.....uns ja......so leid..."  
Carlisle:" Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass die Kleine im Haus ist....Wir dachten, sie wäre mit Edward jagen....."  
Edward:" Jasper? Du warst das mit den Horrorfilmen oder?" *böse guck*  
Jasper:" Ja..tut mir leid...Aber alleine gucken, hab ich Angst....Und bei ihr hab ich das ja abgestellt....sozusagen...."  
Edward:" Ihr seit alle krank."  
Alice denkt:"(Gut das sie nicht wissen, dass ich der kleinen beigebracht habe, im Internet Sachen zu kaufen...Hihi...Oh mist...Sorry Edward.)  
Edward:" ALICE!"  
Und alle fangen an zu schreien, außer Emmett und Rose, die nach oben gehen um ihre Sachen auszupacken.

Zur gleichen Zeit, in der Stadt bei Nessie und Jacob.  
Jacob:" So Nessie. Wir sollten nach Hause. Dein Onkel und deine Tante müssten zurück sein und du willst doch bestimmt Hallo sagen."  
Nessie:" Lieber nicht. Ich glaube Momma und Daddy haben soooooo viel mit denen zu besprechen." *kicher*  
Jacob:" Ähhh.....ja....ok....ich frag lieber nicht....Na los Nessie, Bells? Los in den nächsten Laden!"

**Der Kuchen**

Bella feiert in einem Tag ihren 4. Geburtstag als Vampir. Emmett und Jasper haben vor ihr einen Kuchen zu backen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht essen kann. Es soll sie an ihre Zeit als Mensch erinnern. Außerdem will Charlie vorbei kommen und er kann den Kuchen dann essen. Jasper und Emmett sind in der Küche.  
Jasper:" Hier steht wir brauchen Eier. Haben wir welche?"  
Emmett:" Ich hab welche, aber ob du welche hast, weiß ich nicht!" *lach*  
Jasper:" Wie witzig, Teddy. Ich meine für den Kuchen."  
Emmett: *hört auf zu lachen* "Oh, achso. Ich glaube schon. Schau mal in dem kalten Schrank nach."  
Jasper:" Du meinst den Kühlschrank, Emmett."  
Emmett:" Mir doch egal, wie der heißt. Ich weiß nur, darin isses kalt. Bells war ziemlich durchgefroren, als wir sie heute morgen dort fanden." *grins*  
Jasper:" Wie kam Bells denn in den Kühlschrank?"  
Emmett:" Na wie glaubst du denn ? Natürlich durch Jacob. Der hat gewartet, bis Nessie schlief und wir alle jagen waren und hat dann Bells darein gestopft. Keiner hat Bells gesucht, weil sie ja nachts jagen geht und heute morgen als ich Nessie frühstück machen will, springt Bells aus dem Kühlschrank."  
Jasper:" Jacob ist irgendwie seltsam. Der tut ja so, als wäre diese Katze der Teufel."  
Emmett:" Naja. Oh hier stehen die Eier. Jemand hat vergessen sie in den Kühlschrank zu räumen. Egal, wir benutzen sie trotzdem."  
Jasper:" Und Milch brauchen wir auch."  
Emmett:" Oh.... Hier unten im Schrank steht welche, aber das Datum ist seit einem Jahr abgelaufen. Meinst du die können wir noch benutzen?"  
Jasper:" Ich kenn mich da zwar nicht so aus, aber ich glaube das wird nie schlecht oder so!"  
Nach weiteren 2 Stunden backen und etlichen abgelaufenen Zutaten ist der Kuchen fertig.  
Emmett:" Mhm....Der riecht aber gut. Der wird Charlie bestimmt schmecken."  
Jasper:" Auf alle Fälle. Wir sind doch super Köche. Außer das eine Mal, als ich die Küche in Brand gesteckt habe, weil ich das Toast 8x runter gedrückt habe......."*schmunzel*  
Emmett:" Oder ich, als ich die Dose Erbsen in die Mikrowelle getan habe......"  
Jasper:" Egal. Auch ein Meisterkoch hat mal einen schlechten Tag."  
Emmett:" Aber diesmal haben wir uns selber übertroffen." *grins*

Ein Tag später  
Charlie ist bereits da und alle Cullen´s sitzen am Esstisch.  
Esme:" So wer möchte denn was vom Kuchen?"  
Charlie:" Oh...mhmm..... Kuchen...ich hoffe der schmeckt sogut, wie er riecht!"  
Emmett +Jasper gleichzeitig:" Auf alle Fälle, den haben wir gebacken!"  
Charlie:" Na dann!" *grins*  
Charlie probiert den Kuchen.  
Bella: *verunsichert* "Und????"  
Charlie:" Mhm....lecker.....der beste Kuchen den ich seit langem gegessen habe."  
Emmett und Jasper lächeln stolz und klatschen ein. Charlie isst weitere 4 Stücke, weil der Kuchen so lecker schmeckt. Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedet sich Charlie, weil es schon so spät ist.  
Am nächsten Morgen ruft Charlie Carlisle an.  
Charlie:" Dr. Cullen? Könnten sie bitte herkommen und mich untersuchen? Mir geht es nicht so gut. Ich glaube ich habe irgendwas verdorbenes gegessen oder so!" *würg*  
Carlisle:" Kein Problem bin sofort da."  
Als Carlisle eine Stunde später wieder kommt, krallt er sich Emmett und Jasper.  
Carlisle:" Jungs, was habt ihr in den Kuchen getan? Spülmittel oder was?  
Emmett:" Naja die Eier waren vielleicht abgelaufen!" *grins*  
Jasper:" Und auch die Milch. Also vielleicht!"  
Emmett:" Und noch ein zwei andere Zutaten....."  
Carlisle:" Seit ihr denn verrückt? Ich musste Charlie ins Krankenhaus bringen, damit man ihm den Magen auspumpt."  
Emmett:" Das wollten wir nicht Papa. Es tut uns leid."  
Jasper:" Bitte erzähl es nicht Bella, Papa. Bitte nicht!"  
Carlisle:" Ok. Wenn ihr mir eins verspricht?"  
Emmett:" Alles was du willst!"  
Carlisle:" Tut nie wieder kochen, ihr Superköche."  
Jasper:" Ja Papa."  
Esme ruft aus der Küche:" Wer zum Teufel hat Bells in den Kühlschrank gesperrt??"  
Jasper dreht sich um und sieht nur noch einen pfeifenden Jacob, der aus dem Haus geht.

**BellsGeschichte**

**So bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, muss ich euch sagen, dass das hier das Überraschungskapitel ist .Es könnte sein, dass es nicht so lustig ist wie immer, weil es anders aufgebaut ist. Aber ich dacht mir euch könnte interessieren, was es sich mit Bells auf sich hat. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^ **

Bells POV :  
Diese Familie ist so wundervoll. Hier wird mir nie langweilig. Mein Frauchen Nessie kümmert sich liebevoll um mich. Und seit ein paar Tagen kümmert sich der komische Hund, äh.... wie heißt der nochma.... Jay...ne... Jacob...genau. Was ich sagen wollte, Jacob kümmert sich neuerdings rund um die Uhr um mich. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Jacob meinen Napf leer gefressen hat und das nicht einmal. Obwohl dort zum Teil Katzenfutter sowie auch Tierblut drin ist. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass dieser große, hübsche, blonde Mann ihn letztens mit einer Tasche verfolgt hat. Ich hab nur nicht verstanden, was er damit meinte, als er ´´kastrieren´´ sagte. Dieses Wort hab ich noch nie gehört. Vielleicht heißt das Wort so was wie Baden......huuuu.... das würde ich auch nicht wollen. Obwohl ich gerne sehen möchte, wie der Hund sich in der Badeschüssel..oder wie das heißt... wehrt. Hihi..... Immer hin hat der Blonde mit der Tasche ihn die halbe Nacht gejagt, bevor beide zurück kamen.... Was ja auch sehr lustig war letztens, wie der Hund andauernd diese kleine, quietschige, braun haarige Frau erschreckt hat. Zu lustig, beinahe hätte ich losgebrüllt vor Lachen...hihi.... Ich versteh nur nicht, wieso sie den Hund nicht hat kommen sehen...Ich glaube nämlich das sie in die Zukunft sehen kann oder so was. Deshalb mag ich sie auch sehr gerne. Sie weiß schon vor mir, wann ich Hunger bekomme. Dann ist da noch dieser große, Teddybär ähnliche Mann. Ich glaube, der ist sehr stark. Letztens hat er den Tisch kaputt gemacht, obwohl er nur seine Hinterpfoten darauf legen wollte... Seine Mama war nicht sehr froh darüber... Diese blonde, hübsche Partnerin vom Teddybär mag den Hund...ähh. Jacob... genauso wenig wie ich. Sie sollte ihm gestern Futter machen, hat dann aber Spülmittel herein getan. Darüber war der große, hübsche, blonde mit der Tasche nicht sehr erfreut. Ja... diese Familie ist schon sehr besonders. Wen ich aber sehr gern hab, außer meinem Frauchen, ist dieser blonde, lockige Mann, der manchmal so gequält aussieht. 1. Weil ich mich in seiner Gegenwart komischerweise immer gut gelaunt fühle und 2. Weil er unglaublich gut kraulen kann....*schnurr*... Das einzigste was mich manchmal nervt, ist, dass ich kein Menschenblut trinken darf. Manchmal würde ich zu gerne den Hund austrinken....mhmmm....Aber das verbietet mir Nessie´s Vater immer. Ich glaube sogar, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann. Er redet mit mir, wie mit den anderen Zweibeinern. Vielleicht kann ich deshalb auch Gedanken lesen, weil der, den die Anderen glaube ich, Eddy...oder Edmund nennen, mich gebissen hat. Das ist auch das einzigste was ich von meiner Verwandlung weiß. Außer das ich vorher von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Als ich dann auf der Straße lag, haben mich zwei große, kalte Hände hoch gehoben und dann hat er mich gebissen. Irgendwann bin ich dann aufgewacht und seitdem bin ich das hier und lebe bei meiner Nessie. Vorher war ich ein Streuner ohne Zuhause und jetzt habe ich das beste Zuhause auf der Welt. Alles ist super.... Außer... obwohl ... Jacob nervt ja immer.... Aber seit ich Gedanken lesen kann, weiß ich wenigstens wann ich mich unterm Bett verstecken muss, damit er mich nicht mehr in den Kühlschrank stecken kann. Das werde ich demnächst auch versuchen. Der passt gerade so in den Kühlschrank... Hab ich schon nach gemessen... Und da ich weiß, das...Edmund...ach ne Edward!...ihn auch nicht leiden kann, wird er mir helfen....hihi....vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal suchen....na dann los....bevor Nessie aufwacht und es mir verbietet...hihi..


	6. Chapter 6

**Urlaub**

Die Cullen´s und Jacob sind auf Esme´s Insel am Strand. Sie haben sich entschieden nach den ganzen Vorfällen in ihrer Familie gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen. Alle sind mitgekommen, obwohl Bells sich erst nicht traute in ein Flugzeug zu steigen, aber als sie mitbekam, dass Jacob mitkam, wollte sie sich das nicht entgehen lassen. Jacob wollte sich natürlich wehren, aber Nessie wollte beide dabei haben. Und nun war die ganze Familie am Strand. Jacob hat sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass alle Cullen´s so glitzern in der Sonne. Nessie und Jacob bauen im Schatten eine Sandburg. Bells liegt in der Burg drin und grinst Jacob die ganze Zeit böse an. Carlisle und Esme liegen etwas weiter abseits und lesen. Bella, Alice und Rosalie sind zur einer anderen Insel gefahren um einzukaufen. Die restlichen Jungs waren am rumalbern.  
Jasper:" Lasst uns doch Ball werfen spielen." *lach*  
Edward:" Klar, Emmett hol doch mal den Ball bitte aus dem Haus."  
Emmett:" Na klar. Bin gleich wieder da." Emmett rennt los und ist keine 20 Sekunden später zurück.  
Jasper:" Äh, Emmett? Wolltest du nicht den Ball holen? Das ist doch nur ein Stück Leder."  
Emmett:" Tja Jungs ich muss euch enttäuschen, dass WAR der Ball."  
Edward:" Wie konnte das denn passieren?"  
Emmett: *zieht an dem Stück Leder* "Sieht aus, als wenn ein Hund ihn gefressen hat."  
Edward:" JACOB!"  
Jacob: *ruft von hinten* "Is was Eddylein, ich hab meinen Namen gehört!"  
Jasper:" Wieso hast du unseren Ball gefressen???" *böse guck*  
Jacob:" Sorry Jungs. Aber da kam einfach das Wolfsgen durch." *grins*  
Emmett:" Und womit sollen wir dann spielen?"  
Jacob:" Hier liegt doch allen Zeugs rum. Nehmt was ihr finden könnt!"  
Die drei Jungs suchen den Strand ab. Jasper findet etwas, was so ähnlich aussieht wie ein Ball.  
Jasper:" Lasst uns doch das hier nehmen."  
Edward:" Ja sieht ja fast aus wie ein Ball. Ok dann werf mal her, Kleiner Bruder!" *sich vor lachen bieg*  
Jasper:" Jaja." *wirft Edward das Ding zu*  
Edward: *fängt den ´´Ball´´* "Cool klappt doch gut. Hier Emmett, den fängst du nie!"  
Emmett: *fängt den Ball knapp* "Cooler Wurf, Eddylein."  
So geht das über eine Stunde lang. Jacob langweilt sich langsam mit Nessie.  
Nessie:" Jacob?"  
Jacob:" Ja meine Kleine?"  
Nessie:" Willst du nicht auch zu Daddy gehen und mitspielen?" *niedlich lächel*  
Jacob:" Aber ich spiele hier doch so schön mit dir. Willst du das ich geh?"  
Nessie:" Ich hab doch noch Bells die mitspielt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, baut sie hübschere Burgen als du." *grins*  
Jacob dreht sich böse zu Bells. Sie schaut schnell in eine andere Richtung und schnurrt.  
Jacob denkt: (Die Katze mach ich noch mal fertig) Bells schaut grinsend zu Jacob, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört.  
Jacob denkt: (Kann das Vieh jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen, wie Ed?) Bells steht auf und schnurrt um Jacob´s Bein, als wollte sie ja sagen.  
Jacob steht auf und geht zu den Jungs, die immer noch Ball werfen spielen.  
Jacob:" Hey, Jungs. Ich hab mal ne Frage. Wer hat Bells eigentlich verwandelt?"  
Jasper:" Edward! Wieso?"  
Jacob:" Ach nur so. Habt ihr noch Platz bei eurem Spiel? Nessie will, dass ich mitspiele!"  
Emmett:" Na baut Bells etwa bessere Burgen als du?" *dümmlich lach*  
Jacob:" Ach Emmett. Bells ist NUR ein blutsaugende Katze. Nein. Nessie will mich bei euch mitspielen sehen." *grins*  
Edward:" Na klar. Die Regeln sind einfach. Ball werfen..."  
Jasper:" Und fangen...."  
Emmett:" Wer ihn fallen lässt ist raus."  
Jacob:" Ok hab ich kapiert. Also dann los!"  
Emmett wirft den ´´Ball´´ zu Jacob. Jacob fängt den Ball und lässt ihn fallen. Er fängt an zu schreien und wirft sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden.  
Jasper: *schaut irritiert zu Edward* "Was hat der denn?"  
Edward: *schaut herablassend zu Jacob* "Ich würd mal sagen, er ist raus aus dem Spiel!" *lach*  
Emmett:" Jup. Er hat den Ball fallen gelassen und ist jetzt traurig. Na komm Hundi steh schon auf."  
Jacob:" Auuuuuuuuuuu..... CARLISLE!!!!"  
Carlisle schmeißt sein Buch weg und rennt zu Jacob.  
Carlisle:" Was ist passiert?"  
Emmett:" Jacob hat den Ball nicht gefangen und mach jetzt auf Opfer, damit er weiter mitspielen kann." *kopfschüttel*  
Jacob:" Ich will gar nicht mehr mitspielen. Ich HAB SCHMERZEN!"  
Edward: *dreht sich weg* "Jaja....."  
Carlisle:" Ich dachte euer Ball ist kaputt. Mit was spielt ihr dann?"  
Jasper: *stolz Carlisle den neuen Ball zeig*  
Carlisle:" Seid ihr so doof oder tut ihr nur so? Das ist eine Feuerqualle. Kein Wunder das sich Jacob verletzt hat."  
Edward:" Der verträgt auch nichts."  
Jacob:" Ja ich hab nur keine Granithaut, so wie ihr. Eins ist klar, wenn ich diesen Urlaub überlebe, dann fahr ich nie wieder mit euch in den Urlaub. Ihr SEIT DOCH LEBENSGEFÄHRLICH!"  
Carlisle:" Das ist der Grund, wieso wir unser eigenes ´´ Leben ´´ aufgegeben haben." *lach*  
Und dann verarztet Carlisle Jacob. Und die anderen spielen weiter mit ihrem neuen ´´Ball´´.

**Die Truhe**

Flashback  
Edward und Bells hatten sich für diese Nacht verabredet. Bells hatte an etwas gedacht, was Edward gerne in ihren Gedanken las. Bells hatte vor, Jacob in den Kühlschrank zu stecken. Und da sie das nicht allein schaffen konnte, bat sie Edward um Hilfe. Edward war sehr gerne darauf eingegangen. Edward hatte etwas Beruhigungsmittel von Carlisle letzte Nacht gestohlen und damit Jacob betäubt. Danach hatten Bells und er Jacob in die Kühltruhe gesperrt und sich darauf gesetzt. Das war mittlerweile 2 Stunden her.  
Flashback Ende

Nessie wacht auf und räkelt sich in ihrem Bett. Sie schaut auf die Uhr und gähnt. Sie streckt eine Hand aus um Jacob zu streicheln, der immer vor ihrem Bett liegt und schläft. Doch als Nessie die Hand weiter ausstreckt, ist dort nichts.  
Nessie:" Jacob??"  
Nessie steht auf und geht hinunter in die Küche. Esme und Bella sitzen dort.  
Nessie:" Momma? Weißt du wo mein Jacob ist?"  
Bella:" Schatz, er lag doch die ganze Nacht vor deinem Bett." *grins*  
Nessie:" Nein, da ist er zumindest jetzt nicht mehr."  
Bella schaut Esme an. Esme steht auf und rennt in Carlisle´s Büro und reißt die Tür auf.  
Carlisle:" Mein Schatz. Was machst du für einen Wind?"  
Esme:" Puh. Ich hatte nur gedacht, du hast was mit Jacob´s Verschwinden zu tun. Hast du ihm etwa wieder gedroht, ihn zu kastrieren?"  
Carlisle:" Nein, diesmal nicht."  
Esme dreht um und geht wieder in die Küche zurück. Sie setzt sich zurück an den Tisch und schüttelt nur den Kopf. Bella versteht und wendet sich wieder Nessie zu.  
Bella:" Schatz, der kommt schon wieder. Hunde finden ihr zuhause immer wieder. Spiel solange mit Bells."  
Nessie geht wieder nach oben und will Bells wecken. Als ihr Blick auf den leeren Korb fällt, denkst sie, das etwas nicht stimmen kann. Sie rennt zurück zu ihrer Mutter und erzählt ihr von der Situation.  
Bella:" Eigenartig. Ich glaube nicht, dass Jacob und Bells GEMEINSAM unterwegs sind. Dafür gibt es bestimmt einen guten Grund. Geh mal deinen Dad fragen, ob er was weiß."  
Nessie macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater. Sie sucht fast 1 Stunde lang und kehrt enttäuscht zu ihrer Mutter zurück, die mittlerweile mit Emmett in der Wohnstube sitzt und Arm drücken spielt.  
Bella:" Hah. Schon wieder gewonnen. Das dritte Spiel in Folge." *Zunge raus streck*  
Emmett:" Morgen gewinnst du nicht."  
Bella:" Das werden wir ja sehen. Oh Nessie und was sagt dein Vater?"  
Nessie:" Ich konnte ihn auch nicht finden." *schluchz*  
Bella:" Eigenartig. Emmett weißt du wo Edward, Bells oder Jacob sind?"  
Emmett:" Alle weg? Ne weiß ich nicht. Aber ich könnte mit Nessie den Wald absuchen. Komm meine Kleine, die finden wir schon."  
Emmett und Nessie machen sich auf den Weg. Sie kommen 2 Stunden später wieder ohne ein Lebenszeichen von den dreien.  
Bella:" Eigenartig. Nessie schau doch noch mal im Haus nach. Vielleicht sind sie ja doch hier."  
Nessie sucht das ganze Haus erneut ab, bis ihr einfällt, dass sie einen Raum vergessen hat. Den Vorratsraum. Sie macht die Tür auf und dort sitzen Edward und Bells auf der Truhe und spielen MauMau.  
Edward:" Hey Nessie. Suchst du was?" *grins*  
Nessie:" Ja. Ich suche dich und Bells und meinen Jacob. Wisst ihr wo mein Jacob ist?"  
Edward schaut zu Bells und dann zurück zu Nessie. Er fühlt sich ertappt.  
Edward:" Äh ne. Ist der nicht äh... Hundefutter oder so was kaufen?"  
Nessie:" Papa heute ist Sonntag!"  
Edward:" OH....äh... der taucht bestimmt wieder auf. Hund finden immer zurück zu ihrem Ha..."  
Nessie:" Jaja. Das sagte Momma auch. Was macht ihr beide eigentlich da?"  
Edward:" Äh. Nix. Bells und ich spielen nur Karten." *grins*  
Nessie:" Und wieso sitzt ihr auf der Truhe?"  
Edward:" äh.... 1. Ist es hier schön ruhig und 2. halten wir die Truhe zu, damit...äh.. Jasper besser das Eis von der Innenseite des Deckels kratzen kann. Genau..." *grins*  
Bells schnurrt zur Bestätigung.  
Nessie:" Ok dann glaub ich euch das mal."  
Nessie dreht sich um und will den Raum verlassen, als Jasper den Raum betritt.  
Jasper:" Hey wie geht's?"  
Nessie:" Äh.. HI. Wie bist du aus der Truhe rausgekommen?" *böse Papa anschau*  
Jasper:" Was´n für ne Truhe ich hab Platzangst."  
Edward:" JASPER. WOW. Du musst mir und Bells unbedingt den Zaubertrick erklären. Das ist ja einfach genial."  
Nessie:" DAD? WER IST IN DER TRUHE?"  
Edward:" Jetzt keiner mehr, weil Jasper vor dir steht." *nervös zu Bells schau*  
Nessie:" Jasper hilf mir doch mal bitte."  
Jasper hilft Nessie Edward und Bells von der Truhe zu schubsen und öffnen sie. Als Nessie Jacob in der Truhe entdeckt, stockt sie.  
Nessie:" Lass mich raten. Bells das war deine Idee, weil er dich immer in den Kühlschrank steckt?"  
Bells nickt.  
Nessie:" Ok. Aber das nächste Mal gebt ihr mir Bescheid, ich will dann mit machen. Und jetzt *schließt den deckel wieder* spielen wir noch etwas weiter. Her mit den Karten."

**Falscher Alarm**

Rose und Bella sitzen in Rose Zimmer und flechten sich gegenseitig die Haare.  
Rose:" Naja und als ich 16 war, wurde ich zur Ballkönigin gewählt."  
Bella:" Wow. Ich wünschte, mir wäre mal so etwas wider fahren." *seufz*  
Rose:" Du hast doch Ewigkeiten Zeit, du kannst noch hundertmal Ballkönigin werden."  
Bella: *Schlägt sich vor den Kopf* "Achja. Ich Dummerchen."  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Die Beiden hören einen Schrei! D alle auf der Jagd sind, kann es nur Alice sein. Rose und Bella springen auf und laufen zu ihrem Zimmer. Rose reißt die Tür auf.  
Bella:" Was ist passiert Alice?"  
Alice:" .....Jasper....."  
Rose:" Oh mein Gott. Ist ihm was passiert? Was ist mit den Anderen??" Was ist mit meinem Emmett?  
Bella wird schlecht. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass ihrer Familie etwas passiert sein könnte, zieht ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Nein! Das darf nicht sein. Edward. Wir haben uns doch gerade erst seit ein paar Jahren wieder.....Meine kleine Renesme... Nein.....Jacob.... Die Anderen...  
Sie blickt wieder zu Alice, die noch immer stur dasitzt. Rose schüttelt Alice.  
Bella: *schluchz* "Alice, bitte. Sag uns was du gesehen hast?!"  
Alice:" Nun....Jasper....er..."  
Rose:" Was Alice?"  
Alice:" Jasper…er…. Schaut morgen der Postbotin auf den hintern. Schon wieder."  
Rose+Bella:" Was?.... Das war alles??"  
Bella:" Rose und ich überlegen schon, wie die Volturi uns töten sollen. Und dann geht es NUR um so eine Lapalie?" *verächtlich schnaub*  
Alice:" HALLO? Ihr habt ja keine Probleme mit euren Männern. Ich glaube, ich bin nicht mehr interessant genug für Jasper!" *schnief*  
Rose:" Ach, Alice. Natürlich bist du noch interessant genug. Emmett schaut auch manchmal anderen hinterher. Aber wir können unsere Männer doch Jahrhunderte lang dafür büßen lassen." *grins*  
Alice:" Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Danke. Und gute Nacht euch beiden. Edward und Emmett sind in 2 Minuten zurück."  
Rose und Bella verlassen das Zimmer und begeben sich in ihre Zimmer. Dort werden sie schon von ihren Partnern erwartet. Sie ziehen Schlafsachen an, obwohl sie nicht schlafen können. Bella und Edward kuscheln sich aneinander, sowie auch Rose und Emmett. Auf einmal hören sie wieder Alice schreien. Alle laufen zu Alice Zimmer. Bella reißt die Tür auf und schaut verduzt ins Zimmer.  
Edward:" Oh, entschuldigt uns bitte....äh... wir dachten, es wäre etwas passiert...tschuldigung."  
Jasper:" mhmm. Schon ok. Alice und ich waren etwas zu laut... *räusper*.. könntet ihr die Tür bitte wieder schließen?"  
Bella schließt die Tür wieder. Alle schauen sich verstört an. Auf einmal geht die Tür wieder auf und Jasper steckt den Kopf heraus.  
Jasper:" Ach, Emmett. Hübsche Boxershorts" Gab es die NUR in PINK und mit KÄTZCHEN?" *lach*  
Emmett:" Ach Menno. Ihr wisst nur nicht, was cool ist. Außerdem war das ein Geschenk von Carlisle zu meinem einen Geburtstag."  
Jasper:" Zu welchem? Deinem 3.?" *lachflash*  
Edward:" Du hast Recht. Wir wissen nicht, was cool ist. Aber eins wissen wir: Könnte Bells dich so sehen, sie würde sich sofort in dich verlieben." *lachflash*

**Gartenarbeit**

Esme kommt vom Blumengeschäft zurück. Sie hat neue Blumen für den Garten gekauft und will sie nun im Garten vorm Haus einpflanzen. Carlisle sitzt derzeit im Wohnzimmer und liest etwas, Esme kommt zu ihm rein, weil sie mit ihm reden will.  
Carlisle:" Oh, hi Schatz." *Zeitung schnell unters Sofa schmeiß*  
Esme:" Hi. Was leist du denn da so spannend?" *neugierig schau*  
Carlisle:" Ähm nichts."  
Esme: *Böse schau und Hand ausstreck*  
Carlisle: *seufzt* "Na gut. Bitte schön, wenn du es unbedingt sehen musst." *Zeitung rauskram und Esme zuwerf*  
Esme schaut sich die Zeitung an und fängt an zu lächeln.  
Esme:" Ach daher weht der Wind also." *lächel*  
Carlisle:" Na Schatz, dachtest du denn, dass kommt alles von alleine?" *Mit Händen eine Bewegung vom Kopf bis Fuß mach*  
Esme:" Naja du bist doch schon so perfekt. Da dachte ich mir schon du mit einer Modezeitung nachhilfst. Aber du brauchst doch so etwas nicht mein Schatz." *lächel*  
Carlisle:" Na, solange ich dir perfekt genug bin, reicht es mir." *Zeitung wegwerf* "Was wolltest du denn von mir?"  
Esme:" Ach so. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir beim Pflanzen hilfst?"  
Carlisle:" Ach Schatz. Ich hab doch noch so viel zu tun. Außerdem für so etwas haben wir doch 5 Kinder, Bella, Jacob, Nessie und Bells. Oder wir stellen einfach einen Gärtner ein. Wieso muss ICH dir unbedingt helfen?"  
Esme:" die Kinder alle beschäftigt oder unterwegs. 2. Ich will keinen Gärtner. Ich will doch selber den Spaß. 3. Will ich dich dabei haben, weil du unheimlich gut aussiehst, wenn du etwas Dreck im Gesicht hast und dein Haare zersaust sind." *verfüherisch lächel und zu Carlisle geh*  
Carlisle:" Ach so ist das. Du willst mich also ausnutzen? Nur weil ich so heiß bin? Mhm…. Das könnte mir gefallen." *Esme´s Hand nehm und und verfüherisch lächel*  
Esme:" Wobei mir noch etwas besseres einfällt…." *grins*  
Edward betritt den Raum und sieht Esme und Carlisle beim flirten.  
Edward:" Bäh. Könntet ihr bitte eure Gedanken etwas zügeln, wenn ein Gedankenleser in der Nähe ist? Diese Bilder krieg ich in 20 Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Igitt!" *Augen verdreh*  
Carlisle: *räusper* "Lass uns doch auch ein bisschen Spaß haben!"  
Esme:" Wir halten uns etwas zurück Carlisle."  
Carlisle:" Na gut." *schnaub*  
Edward verlässt den Raum wieder. Esme und Carlisle schauen sich weiter verliebt an. Ihre Gedanken haben sie etwas zurück geschraubt. Dann kommt Jasper ins Wohnzimmer.  
Jasper:" Ey habt ihr mal daran gedacht, dass hier Kinder rumlaufen?"  
Esme:" Wieso? Nessie, Bells und Jacob sind doch unterwegs."  
Jasper:" Die meinte ich gar nicht. Wir sind doch auch noch Kinder. Und eure Gefühle sind ja nicht auszuhalten. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie grausam es für mich gerade ist. Auf einer Seite will ich gerade meine eigene Mutter küssen und auf der anderen Seite meinen Vater küssen. Ihr macht mich damit echt zum Freak. Ihr zerstört meine ganze Kindheit."  
Carlisle:" Schraub mal einen Gang runter, Barbie. Sei mal nicht so dramatisch. Wenn es dir nicht passt, was du hier fühlst, dann verlass bitte den Raum."  
Jasper:" Is wohl besser."  
Jasper verlässt den Raum wieder.  
Esme:" Schon anstrengend hier oder?"  
Carlisle:" Jup."  
Esme:" Naja wir sollten jetzt vielleicht die Blumen einpflanzen gehen." *traurig schau*  
Carlisle: *zieht Esme dichter an sich ran* "Ein bisschen Zeit haben dir doch noch." *verführerisch lächel*  
Edward ruft von oben aus seinem Zimmer.  
Edward:" CARLISLE! Ich kann eure Gedanken immer noch hören. Das geht ja auf keine Kuhhaut!" *grummel*  
Carlisle und Esme lachen und gehen raus in den Garten um die Blumen zu pflanzen. Kaum sind sie draußen, packt Carlisle etwas Erde und schmiert sie sich ins Gesicht. Danach zersaust er sein Haare. Er lächelt Esme an. Von drinnen hört man Jasper und Edward gleichzeitig rufen:" Ihr seit immer noch zu nah. Igitt!"  
Carlisle und Esme fallen sich in die Arme und lachen. Carlisle packt Esme und trägt sie zum Auto.  
Carlisle:" Jetzt fahren wir außer Reichweite!" *grins*  
Und beide geben sich einen kurzen Kuss. Vom Haus her kommt ein erneutes Igitt!. Beide fangen an zu lachen und fahren los.


	7. Chapter 7

**So ich hoffe ich bekomme jetzt mal ein paar Reviews! Ich schufte nämlich den ganzen lieben Tag um euch noch ein witziges Kapitel zum Lesen zu geben. Da ist ein kleiner Review ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt oda? XD**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß! :D**

**Rache**

Flashback  
Emmett und Jacob hatten sich am Morgen des heutiges Tages zusammen geschlossen um sich an Bells zu rächen. Jacob, weil Edward und Bells ihn vor ein paar Tagen in eine Truhe gesperrt hatten. Emmett, weil er glaubt, dass Bells der Grund ist, dass Carlisle ihm keinen Hund erlaubt. Der echte Grund ist zwar, dass Carlisle keine Hund ausstehen kann und er am liebsten Jacob, wegen dem Wolfsgen, einfach raus schmeißen würde, aber das verriet er natürlich niemandem. Jacob hatte sich mit Emmett für abends verabredet, wenn alle jagen waren.  
Flashback Ende

Jasper und Alice beschließen heute nicht jagen zu gehen und stattdessen etwas zu zweit zu unternehmen.  
Jasper:" Schau doch mal kurz in die Zukunft, wann die Anderen zurück kommen, damit wir wissen, wie viel zeit wir haben." *grins*  
Alice schließt die Augen und schaut in die Zukunft. Auf einmal stutzt sie.  
Jasper:" Was hast du gesehen, Schatz?"  
Alice:" Ich würde eher fragen, was ich NICHT gesehen habe."  
Jasper: *stutzt* "Erzähl, bitte."  
Alice:" Ich hab Alle gesehen, sie kommen erst spät nach Hause. Nur Emmett´s Zukunft ist unklar. Das bedeutet, er plant etwas mit diesem Hund. Das gefällt mir nicht!"  
Jasper:" oh. Sie planen bestimmt was gegen Bells."  
Alice:" Kann sein. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Jasper: *grins* "Ich hab da eine Idee! Du tust Jacob nachher etwas Schlafmittel ins Essen. Ich kümmere mich um Emmett mit meiner Gabe. Den Rest erkläre ich dir später."  
Alice:" Da bin ich ja mal gespannt." *lächel*

Später am Abend

Jacob:" Mhm. War das Essen wieder lecker! Und Emmett? Noch 10 Minuten." *grins*  
Emmett:" Jo."  
Die Beiden schauen noch etwas Fernseh. Jacob wird immer müder und schläft ein. Emmett will ihn wecken, aber er wird selber immer müder. (AN: Er kann zwar nicht schlafen, aber Jasper manipuliert ihn so, wie eine Art Wachkoma)  
Alice kommt hinterm Sofa hervor.  
Alice:" So sie schlafen. Und nun?"  
Jasper:" Schnapp dir die Polaroid Kamera und folge mir."  
Jasper trägt Emmett und Jacob in Emmett´s Zimmer. Dort angekommen zieht er beide bis zur Unterhose aus und legt sie ins Bett.  
Alice: *kicher* "Super Idee! Wir machen davon Fotos, stimmts?"  
Jasper:" Jup."  
Alice macht in der Zeit über 20 Fotos.  
Jasper:" Das müsste reichen, lass uns abhauen."  
Die Beiden verschwinden. Emmett und Jacob wachen langsam auf.  
Emmett:" Was´n passiert? Ey, Alter, was machst du in meinem Bett?" *unsicher anschau*  
Jacob:" Häh? Ich weiß nicht. Alter, wieso sind wir halb nackt?"  
Emmett: *würg* "Ich wollte doch zwar nen Hund, aber nicht so."  
Jacob:" Kein Wort zu niemandem. Klar?"  
Emmett:" Klar."  
Beide ziehen sich wieder an und hauen ab. Als die Anderen von der Jagd kommen, sitzen Jacob und Emmett im Wohnzimmer und reden kein Wort miteinander. Bells betritt zuerst den Raum. Sie liest die Gedanken von Emmett und Jacob und kringelt sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Nessie denkt, Bells geht es nicht gut, nimmt sie hoch und trägt sie nach oben. Als nächstes kommt Edward ins Zimmer und fängt darauf auch gleich an zu lachen. Edward macht eine katzenartige Kratzbewegung mit den Händen nach und sagt:" Rrrrr."  
Emmett brüllt Jacob an:" Alter, halt deine Gedanken zurück."  
Jasper und Alice betreten den Raum.  
Alice:" Schaut mal, was wir gefunden haben." *Fotos rund zeig*  
Carlisle: *lach* "Ihr hattet Spaß, was?"  
Jacob:" Nein. Wir wissen nicht mal, wie das passiert ist." *rot werd*  
Edward:" Alice. Erklär es unseren beiden Turteltauben doch mal."  
Edward hatte natürlich gleich Alice´ Gedanken gelesen. Er hätte die Idee genauso durch gesetzt, wie sie und Jasper.  
Alice:" Wir haben euch bewusstlos gemacht. Danach haben wir die Fotos geschossen. Merkt euch. Wer Bells schaden will, kriegt es mit uns zu tun." *böse guck*  
Emmett:" Ich tu ihr nie wieder was. Versprochen."  
Edward flüstert Rose was ins Ohr. Darauf geht sie zu Emmett und gibt ihm ne Ohrfeige.  
Emmett:" Au. Wofür war das?"  
Rose:" Das war dafür, dass du es toll fandest mit Jacob!" *verächtlich schnaub*  
Jacob:" Was??? Igitt! Ich geh mich mal kurz übergeben." *würg*  
Jacob geht hoch ins Bad.  
Emmett: *klein laut* "Ich wollte immer nen Hund haben."

**Rache die Zweite**

Jacob hat endlich die Nacht mit Emmett verdrängt. Also zumindest fast. Denn immer wenn Edward im Zimmer war, machte er diese Kratzbewegungen mit den Händen und sagt immer:" RRR." Jacob hasste Edward und heute würde er sich endlich rächen. Nun hatte Jacob sich eine Videokamera in La Push ausgeliehen und war auf dem Rückweg zum Cullen Haus. Er wusste zwar nicht was er filmen wollte, aber er würde etwas finden.  
Jacob geht die Treppe hoch. Er hofft, irgendwas tolles zu filmen und dann jemanden erpressen zu können. Er geht durch´s obere Stockwerk und hört ein Gejaule. Er geht zu Jasper´s Zimmer und schiebt langsam die Tür auf. Jacob steckt den Kopf durch und schaut sich an was so jault. Jacob fängt an zu lachen. Dann verkneift er es sich und fängt an zu filmen. Jasper singt und tanzt grauenhaft in seinem Zimmer.  
Jasper:" I´m tooo sexyyy fooor miiii shiirtttt." *T-Shirt auszieh*  
Jacob lacht leise in sich hinein und filmt weiter. Jasper singt über 10 verschieden Songs und Jacob filmt die ganze Zeit.  
Jacob hat irgendwann genug gefilmt und geht. Er schickt das Video an „Amerika´s schlechteste Sänger". Man kann zu dem Video eine Sprachnachricht schicken. Jacob behauptet, er sei Edward Cullen. So will er Edward eins auswischen, weil er weiß, dass die ganze Familie die Serie schaut. Aber Jacob gibt auch seinen echten Namen auch an, weil man etwas gewinnen kann.  
Am Abend sitzt die ganze Familie vorm Fernseher. Auf einmal kommt Jasper im Fernseh und alle verstummen. Dann fangen alle an zu lachen, außer Jasper.  
Jasper:" Wer wwar das?" *böse guck*  
Auf einmal sagt der Sprecher im Fernseh, dass Edward Cullen das Video eingeschickt hat.  
Jasper:" Du hast WAS?"  
Edward:" ICH WAR DAS NICHT!"  
Jasper springt auf Edward und die beiden prügeln sich. Auf einmal ertönt der Fernsehsprecher wieder und verkündet, dass Jacob gewonnen hat. Edward liest seine Gedanken und weiß sofort Bescheid. Er nickt Jasper zu, der sofort versteht und beide stürzen sich auf Jacob.  
Carlisle:" Jungs."  
Edward: *lächelt* "Ja, Dad. Is doch nur Spaß."  
Carlisle:" Aber nicht mehr lange. Jacob muss langsam ins Bett."  
Jacob:" Scheiße. Wieso bin eigentlich der einzigste, der schlafen muss?"  
Emmett:" Bist du doch nicht. Nessie muss doch auch schlafen." *lach*  
Carlisle steht auf und macht das Licht aus.  
Carlisle:" Naja. Bleibt solange auf, wie ihr wollt. Ich hab hier ja nix zu sagen. Aber nicht das du Jacob, wieder jaulst, dass du müde bist." *lach*  
Carlisle und die Anderen verlassen den Raum und die Drei prügeln sich weiter.

***Hatschi***

Edward sitzt mit Emmett im Wohnzimmer und schaut Baseball. Edward niest seit ungefähr 10 Minuten andauernd.  
Emmett:" Alter. Könnest du das mal bitte einstellen? Es nervt!"  
Edward: *hatschi* "Würde ich ja gerne, aber es geht halt einfach nicht." *hatschi*  
Emmett reicht es und verlässt das Zimmer. Edward beschließt seinen Vater zu fragen, ob er weiß, wieso er andauernd niesen muss. Edward klopft an Carlisle´s Büro Tür und tritt ein.  
Carlisle:" Oh. Hi Edward. Was ist dein Begehr?"  
Edward: *verdreht die Augen* "Könntest du bitte in unserer Zeit sprechen?"  
Carlisle:" Tschuldige. Du weißt ja, es kommt immer mal wieder durch." *lach*  
Edward:" Wie wahr."  
Carlisle:" Also was möchtest du denn von mir?"  
Edward:" Ich brauche deinen Rat als Arzt."  
Carlisle:" Muss das sein? Heute ist mein einzigster freier Tag in dieser Woche. Und du weißt, wie ungern ich an freien Tagen arbeite. Ich hoffe für dich, jemand liegt im Sterben. Also im übertragenen Sinne. Niemand sollte sterben, aber...oh ich fasel schon wieder wirres Zeug. Also, rede mein Sohn."  
Edward: *hatschi* "Genau darüber wollte ich sprechen. Wieso muss ich andauernd niesen? Ich dachte Vampire werden nicht krank?!" *hatschiiii*  
Carlisle:" Mhm. Interessant, interessant. Erstaunlich...mhm... komisch. Ich hab keine Ahnung." *kopf schüttel*  
Edward:" Wie du hast mal keine Ahnung?" *lach*  
Carlisle:" Werd mal nicht frech, Sohn." *mit dem Finger zeig*  
Edward: *hatschi* "Also was kann das sein?"  
Carlisle:" Ich weiß es nicht. Das erste Mal in 300 hundert Jahren, dass ich keine Ahnung habe. Das kam in meiner langen Arztzeit, und wenn ich sage lang dann meine ich seehr lang, einfach noch nie vor. Wobei du, Bella und Nessie ja schon mehrmals bewiesen habt, dass ihr nicht wirklich normal seit."  
Edward:" Carlisle. Vampire sind generell nicht normal."  
Carlisle:" Oh, hatte ich mal wieder vergessen."  
Edward:" Na bekommt unser Vampiropa etwas Alzheimer?"  
Carlisle:" Mach dich ja nicht lustig über mich! Du bist auch nicht viel jünger."  
Edward: *hatschi* "Aber ich BIN wenigstens jünger." *lach*  
Carlisle:" Haha. Hast wohl heute morgen nen Clown gefrühstückt, was?"  
Edward:" Nein. Mit ihm geduscht." *lachflash*  
Carlisle:" Egal, ich würde sagen, du machst erst mal einen seeeeeehr langen Spaziergang und schaust dann, ob deine Nieserei besser wird."  
Edward:" Ok Herr Doktor."  
Edward macht sich auf den Weg auf einen langen Spaziergang. Er ist fast 3 Tage unterwegs. Seine Nieserei ist dabei besser geworden. Er kehrt endlich nach Hause zurück um Carlisle zu sagen, dass er wieder gesund ist.  
Carlisle:" Oh Edward, du bist zurück. Und wie geht es dir?"  
Edward:" Mir geht es endlich wieder guu.." *hatschi*  
Carlisle:" Na das klingt ja nicht besonders!"  
Edward:" Verdammt. Es war weg und kaum bin ich wieder hier, geht es weiter." *hatschi*  
Carlisle:" Merkwürdig."  
Esme kommt schimpfend ins Zimmer.  
Esme:" Verdammt, überall dieser Geruch."  
Carlisle:" Schatz, was ist los?"  
Esme:" Überall riecht es nach nassem Hund und überall finde ich Hundehaare von Jacob." *kopf schüttel*  
Carlisle geht ein Licht auf.  
Carlisle:" Edward ich weiß jetzt was dein Problem ist." *grins*  
Edward:" Sag es mir bitte." *hatschi*  
Carlisle:" Du hast eine Hundehaarallergie."  
Edward:" Na super. Reicht es nicht, dass Jacob sich auf Nessie geprägt hat? Jetzt bin ich auch noch allergisch gegen ihn?" *knurr*  
Carlisle:" Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit...."  
Edward:" Sag."  
Carlisle:" Wir könnten ihn rasieren. Also das ganze Fell ab oder mit einem bestimmten Waschmittel waschen."  
Edward: *greift sich nen Rasierer* "Ich glaube es reicht, wenn wir ihm sein Fell abrasieren. Wir wollen ihn ja nicht zu sehr ärgern. EMMETT HILFST DU MIR MAL HIER UNTEN?"  
Emmett ruft von oben:" Bin gleich da."  
Carlisle schüttelt den Kopf.  
Carlisle zu sich selbst:" Naja ein bisschen Spaß lass ich ihnen. Edward wird sowieso früher oder später merken, dass der Rasierer nicht durch Werwolfsfell durch geht. Bis dahin such ich mal das Waschmittel."

**Das Wohnzimmer ^^**

Esme und Rosalie sind dabei das Wohnzimmer neu zu dekorieren. Normalerweise wäre Alice auch gerne dabei gewesen, aber da sie letzte Nacht eine Vision von einem sehr gefährlichen Jungvampir hatte, war der Rest der Cullen Familie dort hin unterwegs um den Vampir aufzuhalten. Esme und Rosalie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, in der Zeit zusammen umzuräumen.  
Esme:" Das wurde ja auch mal wieder Zeit, nicht wahr Rose?"  
Rose:" Ja Mum. Immer nur weiß und beige, kann ja niemand länger als 49 Jahre aushalten."  
Esme:" Naja du kennst ja deinen Vater. Heute liebt er diese Farben und gerade mal 30 Jahre später, kann er sie nicht mehr ausstehen."  
Rose: *verdreht die Augen* " Jup. Ich weiß was du meinst."  
Esme:" Naja und das mintgrün, was dein Vater sich diesmal ausgesucht hat, sieht doch super aus. Oder nicht mein Schatz?"  
Rose: *sarkastisch* " Sieht super aus. Carlisle wird dich dafür abknutschen." In Gedanken: Und dann erwürgen *lächel*  
Esme:" Das ist das mindeste was ich von deinem Vater erwarte. Immerhin ist er auf spannender Vampirjagd und wir müssen hier arbeiten. Wobei wenn ich es mir recht überlege, finde ich das hier spannender." *Vorhänge aufhäng*  
Rose: Ja spannender als Fußpilz."  
Esme und Rosalie arbeiten geschlagene drei Stunden weiter. Kurz darauf hört man ein Geräusch im Garten.  
Rose:" Ich glaube, die Anderen kommen zurück."  
Esme:" Sie werden das neue Wohnzimmer lieben."  
Rose:" Das werden wir gleich sehen." *würg*  
Die Anderen kommen rein. Alle lächeln und tun so, als wenn sie das Zimmer schön finden würden. Esme weiß nicht, dass Alice in einer Vision gesehen hat, wie grauenvoll das Zimmer aussehen wird. Sie hat Alle unterwegs darauf vorbereitet, damit keiner etwas sagt. Und nun spielen Alle Begeisterung vor.  
Carlisle:" Oh. Esme. Es ist wundervoll."  
Edward:" Mum, du hast dich wieder mal selbst übertroffen."  
Jasper: "Super"  
Alice:" Ist das mintgrün?"  
Esme:" Ja Liebes."  
Alice:" Meine neue Lieblingsfarbe."  
Esme:" Siehst du Rosalie und du warst umsonst so skeptisch."  
Emmett kommt als letzter rein. Er hatte sich draußen noch mit dem neuen Postboten gestritten. Der war jedes Mal zu faul, die ganze Einfahrt hochzufahren, bis zum Haus. Er warf die Post einfach irgendwo in den Wald.  
Emmett:" Alice. Wieso musstest du dich unbedingt bei der Post beschweren? Dieser Postbote ist total mies."  
Alice:" Die Postbotin musste versetzt werden. Sie legte es nur darauf an, dass Jasper ihr auf den Hintern schaut."  
Jasper:" Schatz das war nur einmal."  
Alice:" Das war ja nicht deine Schuld. Schatz. Sie hatte es darauf angelegt."  
Emmett:" Naja zumindest ist der Postbote mies. Er wirft die Post einfach in den Wal….Alter wie scheiße sieht es denn hier aus?"  
Carlisle:" EMMETT."  
Esme:" Junger Mann. Das haben deine Frau und ich die ganze Zeit hart erarbeitet. Und ALLE lieben es. Außer dir mal wieder. Unverschämt."  
Emmett: *schaut alle irritiert an* " Habt ihr Augenkrebs? Seht ihr nicht wie Scheiße das aussieht."  
Alice: *knurr*  
Jasper und Edward schnappen sich Emmett und ziehen ihn nach draußen.  
Jasper:" Wir sind gleich wieder da. Und Mum? Das Zimmer sieht perfekt aus."  
Esme: *schluchz* "Danke mein Sohn."  
Draußen  
Edward:" Hast du ein Rad ab? Wir hatten doch besprochen, dass wir so tun, als wenn es uns gefällt."  
Emmett:" Ach so. Hatte ich vergessen. Der Postbote hat mich so aufgeregt. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit dem grauenhaften Zimmer. Da kann man sich ja nicht länger drin aufhalten als 2 Minuten bevor man sich übergeben muss."  
Jasper:" Wir machen es wie das letzte Mal. Aus Versehen bricht ein kleines Feuer aus und verbrennt das ganze Zimmer. Und danach machen wir Mutter eine Überraschung und dekorieren das Zimmer neu. In normalen Farben."  
Emmett:" Gute Idee. Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?"  
Edward: *schlägt sich vor den Kopf* " Bist du doch. Aber schon vor 40 Jahren. Da warst du noch nicht ganz so doof."  
Emmett:" Ach so."


	8. WICHTIG!

**Hey...Leute....^^**

**Also diese Geschichte ist NICHT meine! Die Geschichte ist von ****bitemesoon**** und ich wollte sie euch nur zeigen weil es die hier ja nicht gibt. Jetzt nochmal der Original Link: **

**.de/s/4992a9e10000c1a906705dc0 oops...sorry geht einfach auf und dann_ index_, _FF, Bücher, Biss, suchen und Titel eingeben....^^_  
**

**das sind 141 kapitel....ich werd sie hier auch weiterführen wenn ich darf....^^**

**Mal sehen was die Schöpferin sagt!! xD Ich hoffe es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung!!  
**

**LG **

**und nochmal ein großes sorry an bitemesoon, ich wollte die Geschichte echt nicht klauen...nur hier reinstellen......^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kunst ^^**

Emmett und Jasper sind am aufräumen. Besser gesagt, am abreißen. Das ganze Wohnzimmer liegt in Schutt und Asche. Wie das passiert ist? Wir sehen mal nach.

Flashback  
Heute früh am Morgen, war ein Feuer im Wohnzimmer der Cullen´s ausgebrochen. Natürlich nicht aus Versehen. Esme hatte gestern das Wohnzimmer mintgrün gestrichen und heute war es leider abgebrannt. Esme war sehr traurig darüber. Sie war die Einzigste, die nicht wusste, dass Jacob und Emmett das Feuer absichtlich gelegt hatten. So musste das Wohnzimmer neu renoviert werden und um ihrer Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun, erklärten sich die Jungs freiwillig dafür. So konnten die Jungs das Zimmer in normalen Farben streichen. Normalerweise ging der Plan alle 40 Jahre auf, aber diesmal war Esme darüber so bestürzt, dass Carlisle nach gab und ihr erlaubte das gesamte obere Stockwerk mintgrün zu streichen.

Den Anderen gefiel die Idee nicht sonderlich gut, aber Edward hatte schon wieder eine Idee. Dafür musste er nur Jacob überreden und Nessie bestechen. Sie war dafür sehr geeignet, da sie niemandem die Wahrheit erzählen würde, weil sie nur mit ihren Eltern sprach oder mit Jacob.  
Flashback Ende

Edward bittet Jacob um Hilfe. " Bitte Jacob."" Nein Blutsauger." " Bitte lieber Jacob." Nessie bettelt Jake förmlich an. " Na wenn du unbedingt willst, meine Kleine. Los gib den Farbtopf her." Edward´s Idee war, dass Jacob Nessie dazu brachte mit Fingerfarben das obere Stockwerk zu "verschönern". Da Nessie eher auf Jacob hört, als auf ihre Eltern muss er sich an der Idee beteiligen. Wobei er das für seine Nessie ja gerne tut. Die Idee beinhaltet außerdem, dass Carlisle und Bella alle mintgrünen Farbeimer im Umkreis von 200 Kilometern aufkauften. Das hatten die Beiden schon erledigt. Nun mussten Jacob und Nessie nur noch das obere Stockwerk verunstalten..(AN: Ich meine natürlich verschönern) und dann könnten sie das obere Stockwerk in neutralen Farben mitstreichen. Jacob sieht Nessie fragend an. " Na los. Nessie, was willst du malen?" " Bells." Jacob seufzt schwer und denkt: War ja klar, dass sie dieses Vieh malen will. " Na klar. Die wollte ich auch malen."

Und so machen die Beiden sich an die Arbeit. Esme ist in der Zwischenzeit mit Alice und Rosalie stoppen gefahren. Nach knapp 2 Stunden ist das obere Stockwerk ein Kunstwerk. An jeder mintgrünen Wand sind in tausend verschiedenen Farben Tiere, Häuser, Bäume, Werwölfe, Vampire und kleine Bells angemalt. Nessie und Jacob gehen danach in Nessie´s Zimmer und spielen mit Bells. " So fertig. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis Esme es sieht." Edward nickt geschäftsmäßig vor sich hin. " Und Emmett, diesmal weißt du Bescheid oder?" Jasper sieht Emmett böse an. "Ja Sir. Wir wissen von nichts." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, salutiert Emmett vor seinem Bruder. Jasper verdreht nur die Augen. "Ja." Kurz darauf kommen Alice, Rosalie und Esme nach Hause. Alle bringen ihre Klamotten in ihre Schränke nur Esme halten sie auf. " Schau mal Schatz. Deine Jungs haben dein Wohnzimmer neu dekoriert. Gefällt es dir? Es ist jetzt zwar apriko farbend, aber es sieht traumhaft aus." Carlisle hält Esme beruhigend am Arm fest. " Ja danke Jungs. Mir gefällt es. Nun ich bringe jetzt mal meine Sachen hoch."

Esme geht nach oben. Auf einmal hört man sie schreien. Die Männer nicken sich zu, warten noch 20 Sekunden und gehen dann nach oben. Sie tun total überrascht. " Oh Gott. Was ist hier passiert?" Jasper kann nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. " Das war bestimmt Nessie. Die malt doch so gerne." Emmett stützt seine Hände in die Seite. " So geht das natürlich nicht. Dafür bekommt Nessie riesen Ärger. Einfach deine schönen Wände zu ruinieren. NESSIE!" Esme hält Edward am Arm fest und sieht in beschwichtigend an. "Nein. Die Kleine kann doch nichts dafür. Wir streichen es halt wieder über. Ich fahre sofort mit Alice los und kaufen neue Farbe." Esme läuft sofort zum Auto. Carlisle gratuliert seinen Söhnen. " Plan aufgegangen. Jetzt wird sie gleich entdecken, dass die Farben alle leer sind und die Farbe die sie kaufen wird, ist Gold." Edward nickt seinem Vater zu. " Lasst uns warten." Und dann warten sie. Eine Stunde später kommt Esme zurück. "Schade. Mintgrün war wohl der Renner. Alles ausverkauft. Jetzt habe ich Gold gekauft. Jungs würdet ihr bitte das Stockwerk streichen?" Jasper nimmt seiner Mutter gleich den Eimer ab. "Na klar." Eine weitere Stunde später sind die Jungs fertig. Emmett ist stolz auf ihr Werk. " Wow. Die Farbe sieht aus wie unsere Augen. Wenn wir uns davor stellen, etwa so *vor die Wand stell* sieht man unsere Augen nicht mehr." Carlisle lächelt seinem Sohn zu. "Guter Junge. Und nun stell dich doch mal da hinten mit dem Gesicht zur Wand hin. Nur ne kleine Weile. Das ist ein neues Spiel."

"Ok." Emmett stellt sich an die Wand und wartet ab. Jasper flüstert indessen. "Der glaubt doch wirklich alles." "Wo wir gerade bei geschmacklosen Witzen sind, fällt mir noch ein einer zum Thema Augen ein." Carlisle sieht Edward abwartend an. "Bitte?" " Wenn Esme die Wände sieht, die wird AUGEN machen." Edward und Jasper fangen an zu lachen. " Bruder, der war nicht schlecht." Jasper klatscht bei seinem Bruder ab. Emmett ruft von hinten dazwischen. " MEINER WAR BESSER!" Carlisle wendet sich tadelnd in Emmett´s Richtung. " Emmett? Bei dem spiel darf man nicht reden!" "Sorry. Ich bin schon ruhig." Die Jungs gehen lachend raus und lassen Emmett dort stehen. Emmett steht dort ein paar stunden. " Carlisle? Hab ich gewonnen? Carlisle??….. Jungs????…. Darf ich wieder reden?? ….JUNGS???"

**Jagd**

Die Cullen Familie ist etwas im Stress. Alle wuseln wild durcheinander und planen eine Hochzeit. Nur Esme und Nessie haben etwas Zeit für sich. Da Nessie Hunger hat, machen sich Esme und die Kleine auf in den Wald. Dort angekommen, lässt Esme der Kleinen etwas Freiraum und sucht sich selber etwas zu Essen. Nach einer kleinen Weile sucht Esme Nessie. Nessie sitzt auf einer Lichtung und jagt, besser gesagt spielt, mit einem Elch.

" Nessie. Du sollst nicht mit deinem Essen spielen. "Nessie schaut hoch und in dem Moment rennt er Elch weg. " Na toll. Oma. Jetzt ist er weg und ich hab immer noch Hunger." "Du bekommst, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind etwas Rühreier. Und jetzt sag mir mal, wieso du mit dem Essen gespielt hast? Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass man mit dem Essen nicht spielen darf?" Esme sieht ihre Enkelin abwartend an. "Momma sagt, ich darf nicht mit dem Essen spielen. Aber da Papa das immer macht, wollte ich das auch machen." Nessie geht zu Esme und zeigt ihr, wie Edward und Emmett zusammen einen Bären solange ärgern, bis er sie angreift. Die Beiden kitzeln den Bären, schubsen ihn etwas und am Ende lassen sie ihn laufen.

Esme ist bestürzt darüber : Ich dachte ich habe meine Kinder ordentlich erzogen. Ich werde sofort mit ihnen sprechen müssen. Das ist ja kein Zustand. "Komm Nessie. Ab nach Hause. Ich muss mit deinem Daddy sprechen?" " Kriegt Papa jetzt Ärger?" "Oh ja." "Super. Das wird meinen Jacob aber freuen." Beide laufen zurück zum Cullen Anwesen. Sie betreten das Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon erwartet werden. Edward kommt freudig auf Nessie zu. "Na meine kleine Nessie. Esme. Wie war der Ausflug?" Nessie läuft zu ihrem Vater und zeigt ihm ihre kleine Unterhaltung mit Esme. Edward fängt an zu schlucken. Er wird noch blasser, als er es schon ist. " Ähm. Alice? Würdest du Nessie bitte nach oben zu Bella und Rose bringen, danke." Esme räuspert sich geräuschvoll. "….mhm… also Mom. Esme. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst…" "ACH JA? WOHER WILLST DU WISSEN, WAS ICH DENKE?"

Edward tippt sich kurz mit dem Finger an den Kopf. "Verdammt. Du kannst ja Gedanken lesen. Ok manchmal vergesse ich das. Aber egal. WIESO SPIELST DU MIT DEINEM ESSEN? HAB ICH EUCH NICHT GUT GENUG ERZOGEN? UND DIE KLEINE NESSIE MACHT DAS ALLES NACH! SCHON MAL DARÜBER NACHGEDACHT?" Edward wird immer kleiner und traut sich noch kaum, seine Mutter anzusehen. "Tut mir leid. Mama. JASPER? KOMMM MAL HER. WIR BRAUCHEN DICH MAL DRINGEND!" " JASPER! BLEIB JA WO DU BIST!" Jasper bekommt auch Angst oben in seinem Zimmer, da er Esme so wütend gehört hat. "Ich bleibe wo ich bin, Madam." " Also. Wieso spielst du mit deinem Essen?" „ich weiß nicht. Weil es spaß macht?" Esme fuchtelt wild mit ihren Armen rum. "Das ist keine Erklärung." Alice kommt die Treppe herunter gerannt.

"Esme pass auf die Va… *schepper* …ach egal." Alice geht wieder nach oben. "Emmett? Komm mal her. Du hast hier ne Vase kaputt gemacht vorhin. Das musst du noch auffegen." Emmett kommt rein und geht zu Esme. "Tut mir leid Mutter. Sei bitte nicht sauer. Das wird nie wieder passieren." Emmett fängt an mit dem Besen in seiner Hand rumzualbern. Alice kommt erneut die Treppe runter gelaufen. "Emmett, pass auf der Fernseh… .*bumm* *schepper*…egal." "Na Alice. Bist nicht mehr die schnellste, was?" Edward sieht lachend zu seiner Schwester. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. Du hast ganz andere Probleme. Also was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?" Edward wendet sich wieder ängstlich seiner Mutter zu. "Ich weiß nicht… *Idee hab*.. Doch. Carlisle macht das auch immer, wenn du nicht dabei bist."

Esme wird noch wütender, als sie es schon ist. "CARLISLE!" Carlisle kommt herein. "Ja Schatz?" "Stimmt es, dass du mit deinem Essen spielst?" Esme sieht ihren Mann böse an. "Äh Nein." "Hör auf mich zu belügen, Freundchen." "Aber wirklich Schatz, ich hab………." Edward verschwindet schnell aus dem Zimmer nach oben zu Bella. "Was war los Schatz?" "Naja Nessie hat mal wieder etwas zu viel gezeigt." "Jaja unsere Kleine. Aber wieso hast du gelogen? Carlisle spielt doch gar nicht mit seinem Essen." Bella sieht Edward fragend an. "Naja. Jetzt regt Esme sich über Carlisle auf und ich bin raus aus dem Schneider. Carlisle hat ein zu großes Herz um mich später dafür zu bestrafen." Bella lächelt ihren Mann glücklich an. "Nicht doof." Unten hört man wieder eine Vase zerscheppern. Alice sitzt neben Nessie und hat sich nicht mal gerührt. Bella und Edward schauen sie an. " Oh hab ich nicht gesehen." Alice zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "OH Emmett. Du hast wieder was zerstört!"

Esme ruft wieder nach ihrem Sohn. "Tut mir leid. Ich räum schon auf……" Und Bella, Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper und Rose fangen an zu lachen und hören gespannt zu, wie ihre Eltern sich weiter streiten und Emmett aufräumen muss.

**Streiche**

Jacob sitzt draußen auf der Veranda der Cullen´s und spielt mit Nessie verstecken. Langsam hat sich Jacob auch an die neuen Spielregeln gewöhnt. Nessie bekommt ungefähr 5 Minuten Zeit zum verstecken und Jacob muss sie dann suchen. Meistens in einem Radius von 200 Kilometern. Wenn er sie mal nicht findet, sucht Alice oder Edward die Kleine.

Drinnen sitzt Rosalie und überlegt sich mal wieder einen streich für Jacob. Bzw. sie ist schon dabei den Streich auszuführen. Sie hat Nessie aufgehalten sich zu verstecken und im Haus versteckt. Jacob würde jetzt also Stunden nach ihr suchen, Panik kriegen und dann gegen seinen Willen Hilfe von Edward benötigen. Rosalie freute das jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Jacob, der das mittlerweile auch bemerkt hat, nachdem er 5 Stunden die Kleine gesucht hat, würde sich rächen.

Nächster Morgen

Rosalie steht auf und will ihre Lieblingshausschuhe anziehen, doch sie stehen nicht auf ihrem gewohnten Platz." Em, Schatz? Trägst du mal wieder meine Hausschuhe?"" Nein. Ich hab heute Jasper seine an." Jasper ruft von irgendwo." Du sollst sie nicht ausleiern!" Rosalie sucht ihre Schuhe und findet sie dann im Bad. " WER HAT MEINE HAUSSCHUHE AUFGEFRESSEN? Jacob sitzt unten und lacht. Rosalie denkt: Das kriegt dieser Hund zurück.

Später am Tag

Rosalie ist heute wieder mal dran damit, Jacob sein Essen zu machen. Sie nimmt einen Napf von Bells aus dem Schrank und stellt ihn auf den Boden " Oh Jacob! Essen ist fertig."  
Jacob kommt in die Küche. "Super ich hab Riesen Hung...wo ist denn mein Teller?" Er sieht Rose irritiert an. Rose zeigt nur auf den Napf. "HALLO. ERDE AN BLONDINE! SCHAU AN ICH HAB ZWEI BEINE. Ich bin kein Hund. Wie oft denn noch?!" Rose stellt den Napf auf den Tisch und flüstert. „Aber nur heute ausnahmsweise darf der Hund am Tisch essen." Jacob ist wiederwillig das Essen. Jacob denkt sich: Naja vllt. Lässt sie mich ab jetzt wieder in Ruhe. Sie hatte ja ihre Revanche. Aber Rosalie ist noch nicht fertig.

Noch mal später am Tag

Jacob ist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Rosalie hat in der Zeit Jacob einen Schnurrbart mit Edding ins Gesicht gemalt. Rose flüstert Edward etwas zu. "Schau an, er sieht jetzt aus wie ein Schnauzer." "Toller Wortwitz, Schwesterchen. Aber wir sollten gehen, er wacht bald auf. Zumindest ist sein niedlicher Traum fast zu Ende." Die Beiden kriegen sich kaum ein vor Lachen verlassen aber dann schnell den Raum. Jacob gähnt ausgiebig und wacht dann auf. "Ui war das ein grausamer Traum." Emmett kommt rein und sieht sich Jacob an. Er fängt an zu lachen und geht. Häh? Was hatte der denn? Egal. Jacob steht auf und geht in die Küche zu den Anderen. Als er die Küche betritt, fangen alle an zu lachen. "Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, warum ihr alle lacht?"

Edward sieht Jacob an und versucht nicht mehr zu lachen. "Erstens. Habe ich allen gerade von deinem Traum erzählt." „Manno. Nicht mal im Schlaf ist man vor dir sicher...." Jacob knurrt Edward sauer an und Alice sieht lachend zu ihm. "Also Jacob…. Alles hätte ihr dir zugetraut, aber das du von Emmett träumst..." "Man kann sich seine Träume ja nicht aussuchen." Jacob sieht beschämt zu Boden. "Und zweitens. Sein wann trägst du denn Bart?" Edward fängt wieder an zu lachen. " Watn fürn Bart?" Jacob schaut in einen Topf und sieht sein Spiegelbild. Er fängt sofort an zu knurren. "ROSALIE." "Das war jetzt die ganze Rache." Carlisle sieht grinsend zu Jacob. "Vielleicht solltest du ins Bad gehen und es abwaschen." "Danke Carlisle. Wenigstens ein Vernünftiger hier." Jacob geht hoch ins Bad und wäscht sich. Rosalie steht auf und geht zur Tür. "Rose. Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" Carlisle sieht seine Tochter fragend an. "Ihr werdet es gleich wissen....."

Jacob ruft von oben. „ROSALIE! IST DER EDDING WASSERFEST GEWESEN? WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE....." Rosalie läuft in den Wald hinaus, knapp hinter ihr Jacob. Esme sieht ihre Familie lachend an. "Mit dem Abendessen müssen wir heute auf die Beiden nicht warten. Das wird spät." Edward sieht lachend zu Carlisle. "Carlisle? Meinst du, der Edding geht später wieder ab, oder muss er sich so einen Bart echt wachsen lassen?" "Irgendwann geht es bestimmt ab. Wenn nicht, gibt es ja immer noch plastische Chirurgie." "Und dann den Schnurrbart weg bleichen?" Edward denkt kurz darüber nach. "Nein. Die Augenbrauen anpassen." „So viel zu Thema. Ein Vernünftiger." Carlisle und Edward lachen sich tot.

**Hochzeit**

Die Cullen Familie ist tierisch im Stress, denn heute ist die Hochzeit (AN. Die 3.^^) von Carlisle und Esme. Alice und Rosalie planen schon seit Tagen die perfekte Hochzeit. Es sind über 200 Gäste geladen und alles ist schon fertig. Es fehlen nur noch ein paar Feinschliffe. Die Stühle für die Gäste sind fein und ordentlich im Garten positioniert. Emmett und Jasper hängen gerade die letzten Blumengirlanden auf. Rosalie und Bella sind in der Küche und bereiten das Essen vor. (AN: Es sind auch menschliche Freunde vorhanden^^) Edward, Nessie und Jacob sortieren die Sitzkarten an den Tischen. Alice hilft Esme beim Anziehen und Carlisle wollte noch etwas für sich allein sein.

Carlisle POV:  
Ach, gleich ist es wieder soweit. Ich hoffe, diese Hochzeit wird mal ruhiger als die Anderen beiden. Die erste war zu sonnig, da konnten die Gäste uns kaum erkennen, weil wir so geblendet haben. Obwohl Esme ja immer so strahlt. *Hach.* Und das zweite Mal sind Jasper und Edward frühzeitig gegangen, weil Esme und ich unsere Gedanken und Gefühle nicht kontrolliert haben. Ja eine Vampirhochzeit ist nicht immer leicht. *auf die Uhr schau* Oh. Nur noch zehn Minuten. Ich sollte schon mal nach unten gehen.

Esme POV:  
Wow. Das Kleid ist noch schöner, als die zwei davor. Dieses Mal wird Carlisle die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Obwohl… Das schaffe ich sogar nur in Jeans und T-Shirt. *schmacht* Und er im Anzug.. Einfach wow. Gleich ist es soweit. Hoffentlich klappt heute alles. Ich muss gleich schon runter.

In der Küche:  
Rose sieht fragend zu Bella. "Bella? Würdest du bitte das eklige grüne Zeug da auf die Tische nach draußen bringen?" "Erstens sind das Bohnen. Und ja ich bringe es nach draußen. Wieso habt ihr eigentlich keinen Catering Service bestellt?" Rose lächelt ihre Schwägerin nur an. "Mom wollte das nicht, aber pst, dass hier ist alles vom Caterer."

Auf der Veranda:

Emmett legt sich eine Blumengirlande um den Hals und sieht dann lachend zu Jasper. " Schau mal Jasper. Ich bin eine Blumenkönigin. Tralalalalal" Emmett hüpft nervös auf und ab. Jasper kringelt sich vor Lachen, als Bella die Veranda betritt. "Hey Blumenkönigin. Könntet ihr bitte weiter arbeiten? Es sind nur noch zehn Minuten." "Oh nur noch zehn Minuten?" Emmett wird hysterisch und reißt dabei etwas zu schwungvoll die Girlande von seinem Hals. Dabei reißt er Bella die Schüssel mit den Bohnen aus der hand und der Inhalt ergießt sich über die Sitzkarten, die in einem Karton auf der Veranda standen. "Oh oh." Edward kommt raus auf die Veranda. "Hey, weiß einer von euch, wo die restlichen Sitzkarten sin…. Sagt mir bitte nicht, dass das die Sitzkarten waren?!" Edward sieht Emmett und Jasper entgeistert an, als Bella das Wort ergreift. "Doch das waren sie. Und zerstört wurden sie von der Blumenkönigin." Bella sieht böse zu Emmett. "Wir müssen ganz schnell neue schreiben. Die sehen dann zwar nicht so toll aus, aber vllt. Merkt es ja keiner." Jasper versucht die Situation noch zu retten.

"Nicht merken? Auf jeder blöden Sitzkarte war ein Bild des Gastes, der dort sitzt. Wie sollen wir das in zehn Minuten schaffen?" Edward sieht Jasper böse an. Jasper tut so, als hätte Alice ihn gerufen. "Ja Schatz ich komme" Jasper verschwindet nach drinnen. Emmett, Bella, Nessie und Jacob machen sich dran, neue Karten zu schreiben.

Esme kommt die Treppe herunter mit Alice. Sie hat ein wunderschönes Kleid an. Alice setzt sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und stützt sich den Kopf, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Jasper kommt zu ihr. "Schatz was ist los?" "Naja. Dadurch das Jacob die ganze Zeit hier ist, kann ich nicht sehen, ob alles glatt läuft. Nicht das irgendwas heute passiert. Der Tag soll doch perfekt für die Beiden werden. Wenigstens ein mal." Jasper schluckt schwer. "Wird schon nichts passieren." Jasper´s Blick gleitet zu Edward, der draußen versucht die Karten zu retten. Esme steht immer noch unten an der Treppe und dreht sich für Jasper noch einmal in ihrem Kleid. In dem Moment kommt Rosalie mit einer Schüssel Bowle rein. Alice hat ein Stecknadel in Esme´s Kleid vergessen. Man hört wie die Stecknadel beim letzten dreh von Esme aus dem Kleid fällt und zu Boden geht. Rosalie schaut nicht auf den Boden, weil sie Esme bewundert. "Mum. Du siehst bezaubernd au…." *krach* Rosalie rutscht auf der Stecknadel aus und schüttet die Bowle über das ganze Kleid. Esme schreit nur noch, aber zu spät. "Oh Nein. ALICE!" Alice blickt hoch und an Jasper vorbei.

"Soviel zu deinem, wird schon nichts passieren. Zum Glück hab ich noch ein Ersatzkleid. KOMM ESME." Alice und Esme gehen wieder nach oben sich umziehen. Jasper hilft Rosalie beim aufwischen der Bowle.

Im Garten  
Carlisle ist mittlerweile dabei, sich die Tischkärtchen anzuschauen.  
"Mhm. Sehen irgendwie anders aus als vorher. Komisch. Edward?" "Ja Carlisle?" Carlisle sieht Edward böse an. "Was ist mit den Originalen passiert?" Edward schluckt schwer. "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es die Blumenkönigin war?" "EMMETT." Emmett läuft schnell ins Haus und versteckt sich.

Draußen im Garten neben einem der Stühle  
Bells liegt hier im Schatten und döst etwas vor sich hin. Sie kann nicht verstehen, warum die anderen Vampire so einen Stress machen. Sie können die Hochzeit doch noch dreißig Mal wiederholen, wenn sie wollen.  
Jasper kommt mit einer neuen Schüssel Bowle nach draußen. Er sieht Bells nicht und tritt ihr voll auf den Schwanz. Bells jault auf und springt hoch. Pech für Jacob, der gerade mit ein paar Tischkärtchen hier lang geht. Bells springt ihm ins Gesicht und kratzt wie eine Furie.  
"Mistvieh." Jacob reißt Bells von sich und schmeißt sie zu Boden. Er verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf und jagt sie. Da Bells so klein ist, läuft sie unter den Tischen mit dem Essen durch. Jacob hinter her und reißt alles Tische um. "NEIN JACOB!" Bella schreit Jacob nur noch nach, kann ihn aber nicht aufhalten. Nessie macht es ihrer Mutter nach. "BELLS."

„Oh oh.." Jasper haut schnell ab und versteckt sich auch bei Emmett. Kurz darauf haben Bells und Jacob eine Schneise der Verwüstung zurück gelassen. Das Essen auf dem Boden verteilt und alle Stühle umgeworfen. Carlisle steht nur da und schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Edward legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Tut uns leid." Carlisle geht zurück ins Haus, als Esme die Treppe herunter kommt. Als er sie sieht muss er lächeln. "Du darfst mich nicht sehen." "Naja hier heute heiraten, fällt sowieso flach." Er zeigt nach draußen. "Oh nein."  
Alice läuft nach draußen, mit Emmett und Jasper im Schlepptau. Draußen fangen alle an zu streiten. "Und nun Schatz?" Esme sieht ihren Mann fragend an. „Heiraten klappt heute nicht mehr. Ich würde sagen, wir machen gleich Flitterwochen." Mit diesen Worten hebt er seine Geliebte auf den Arm und sie laufen zum Auto. Auf dem Rücksitz liegen die Koffer und Flugtickets zu Esme´s Insel.

"Meinst du, wir können unsere Streitkinder alleine lassen?" "Sie werden sich schon nicht die Köpfe abreißen." Beide fangen an zu lachen und geben sich einen Kuss, bevor Carlisle losfährt in Richtung Flitterwochen.

Hier sind die Links, für die Kleidung^^  
Esme: /popup_/pID/286

Rosalie: /popup_/pID/576

Bella: /popup_/pID/559

Alice: /popup_/pID/314

Und Nessie: /popup_/pID/844

**Okay Leute...die Schöpferin hat gesagt ich darf weiter posten also bitte hier ist es!! Viel Spaß! **


End file.
